A month in the same house
by 39cluesFan
Summary: Fiske and Nellie are organizing another Cahill reunion... All the Cahills are forced to past a month in the same house with another member of the family... Is it gonna end in disaster or not? Maybe not...
1. Here they are

**Ok, ok, the reunions were the best clues stories but I've read them all sooo...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues but let's suppose I do... Hope never dies as I always say...**

**Oh, aaand just to inform you possibly no Amian but that depends to my nerves... Hamead and Nedison or however Madison Ned is called... **

"No, I like my life... I wanna live... I wanna be a ninja... I wanna survive... I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Dan shouted as Fiske and Nellie told them about the reunion.  
"Come on Dan you're overdoing it" Amy claimed. She didn't think that was a great idea too, but she wasn't shouting and behaving like a five-years-old. Beside, she had more reasons than Dan to be angry and more basically nervous.  
"Hey kiddo... I agree with you... But you have to admit you're not as sad as you look..." Nellie said and she grinned. Dan looked confused. He was about to tell her that she was stupid or something but Sinead interrupted him while she came down the stairs.  
"A REUNION?" she shouted.  
"Hey, hey guys calm down... How bad can meeting your relatives be?" Fiske said.  
"Very bad!" Sinead, Amy and Dan said at the same time. Nellie sighed.  
"Anyway... I just want to warn you... Dan, stop your pranks... last time Natalie went to the hospital because of you!" Nellie said but she couldn't hide her huge smile.  
"Happy memories... Besides, it wasn't my fault I ACCIDENTALLY dropped Sinead's computer to her head... And... May I remind you that she had destroyed my ninja costume?" Dan tried to apologize.  
"Amy, try not to kill Ian... I know you hate him but calling you love is not such a big deal!" Nellie said. Amy remembered the last reunion. It went VERY bad. Hamilton couldn't play football for a month, Ned was ill, Madison had broken her hand, Natalie went to the hospital, Sinead was angry and wanted to kill everyone and Dan had lost his ninja costume. It was awful.  
"Sinead, I know you're still angry with Hamilton for destroying your lab, but trying to kill him is not a great idea cause you know he's stronger than you..." Fiske added. Sinead laughed as she remembered Hamilton's look when she told him he was dead. The conversation was interrupted by a door knocking. Sinead opened the door and a sweaty Hamilton got inside. He was of course wearing a tracksuit.  
"And yeaaah, I AM FIRST FOR ONCE MORE!" he shouted. Then he looked Sinead who raised her left eyebrow.  
"Hey" he said.  
"I still haven't forgive you you know" Sinead said and Hamilton crossed his arms.  
"I can't believe it! You're more stubborn than me and I'm a Holt" he said and sat at the sofa. Then he realized that Amy, Dan, Nellie and Fiske were in the room too.  
"Hallo guys" he said but then an even more sweaty than Hamilton Madison came in the house.  
"SECOND" She said and Reagan came after her. The twins sat next to Hamilton who called them losers.  
"May I ask what exactly you were doing?" Sinead asked them.  
"We were racing to the house... Hamilton got here first... I hate losing... Oh, by the way do you guys have water?" Madison said and she went to the kitchen.  
"How are you guys doing?" Dan asked.  
"I'm hungry" Reagan said and she went to the kitchen too.  
"Hey Dan... Do you have a bathroom? I wanna take a bath..." Hamilton said and he woke up but Sinead pulled him back down.  
"Ok, ok... Kindness is required for a reunion you know..." Hamilton told her.  
That was when a black limousine was parked in the front road. Natalie Kabra with her older brother Ian got out. They were both well-dressed as usual. They got into the house.  
Amy went to the door to help them carry their suitcases and Natalie's eyes looked at her clothes.  
"Not bad my dear, but honestly, red with yellow?" She said.  
"Greetings to you too Natalie" Amy said.  
"Hallo love" a british voice said behind her.  
"Stop calling me love" Amy said.  
"Greetings to you too love" Ian told her and he grinned sowing his perfect teeth. After some minutes all the cahills were there.

What are the pairings you want for the story? Let me know...


	2. The not-so-good announcment

**Sorry for being so late but I couldn't find what to write... Now I did (burst of maniac laughing)... Anyway poor Cahills... I am so bad... Anyway make sure you tell me the couple you prefer... **

**Disclaimer: bla, bla, bla, bla etc...**

* * *

"Eh, guys please be quiet... I just wanna make an announcement." Fiske tried to say and make the Kabras (better known as the Cobras), the Starlings, the Holts, the Cahills and Jonah stop arguing and fighting. They (of course) ignored him and continued shouting (Hamilton-Sinead, Natalie-Dan, Madison-Ned, Reagan-Ted, Amy-Ian- Jonah with his father on his smart phone).  
"GUYS SHUT YOUR MOUTHS" Nellie yelled and the teenagers stopped talking, running, punching, slapping and all the other Cahill stuff, and started watching Fiske who took a big breathe and decided to talk.  
"As you know... In each Cahill reunion which takes place in this house twice a year, we organize a special event... This year's event is the most funny... for me... I'm sure you' ll have fun... Ok, so to the point... As we all know we have some pairs that are arguing every time they see each other... I don't have to tell you them... You all know for who I am talking about... These pairs are forced to live together in the houses we have rented for a month... I know you won't want to but... There is a special prize to the pairs that will stay together until the end of the month... Sinead Starling and Hamilton Holt in the house n. 1, Ned Starling and Madison Holt in the house n. 2, Reagan Holt and Ned Starling house 3, Natalie Kabra and Dan Cahill house 4 and Amy Cahill and Ian Kabra in house 5." Fiske said and all the Cahills started shouting.  
"Thanks god I'm not as unlucky as them!" Nellie said relieved but then Fiske laughed and said "My dear, I'm sorry but I forgot to tell you that you and Jonah will be hosted in the house number 6"  
"WHAT THE HECK?" Nellie said and she started shouting with the others.  
"Oh, oh...Wait, wait... Am I gonna waste a month of my whole life to live with THE HOLT?" Sinead said and Fiske thought it was time for him to saw his beloved relatives their new houses.

* * *

Showing the house 1 to Sinead and Hamilton

"So guys here it is... It is great... It has a bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, a swimming pool, a bedroom, a lab and a place to work out. It's big and comfortable so make yourselves have fun... Any questions?" Fiske said while he was showing them the different rooms of the house.  
"What do you mean ONE bedroom?" Hamilton asked him and Fiske bet his lip trying not to laugh.  
"My dear, I have to tell you that you and Sinead will sleep in the same room..." He said.  
"What the heck? This can't get worst!" Sinead said and then Fiske's laughing erruption made her understood it COULD get worst.  
"I don't know how to tell you guys but... You will sleep in the same bed!" Fiske said.  
"ABSOLUTELY NO WAY!" Sinead and Hamilton said together.  
"Remember...It's all about the prize... Have a great time... It is eight o' clock in the midnight, four hours from now you're welcome to the center house -Amy's and Dan's one- to have dinner and play truth or dare... Greetings" Fiske said and he opened the center door and left.

* * *

Showing the house 2 to Ned and Madison

"Shut up you fool!"  
"You're such a jerk!"  
"Just stop being stupid for one time!"  
"I'll kill you later"  
"Idiot"  
"Stupid"  
"Nerd"  
"Hey, hey guys...Just stop talking... You are driving me crazy... Besides, you'll have time to talk later... Now... let me sow you your new home... It has a bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, a swimming pool, a bedroom, a lab and a place to work out like the other houses. I hope you like it... Remember the prize... I'm not aloud to tell you what it is but you must know it worths it. And something else... You must also know you must sleep in the same bed. Sorry guys that's the rules." Fiske said and he laughed as he saw their are-you-kidding-me looks.  
"I'm gonna kill you!" Madison said and she really looked like she wanted to murder him.  
"I'm not sleeping with her! I prefer a month without no sleep at all!" Ned said.  
"Anyway... Tonight... At midnight... In Amy's and Dan's house for dinner and truth or dare... See you..." Fiske said and he left.

* * *

**Hihihihi! Sooooo...**

**1. Like it?**

**2. My grammar mistakes?**

**3. Couple?**

**4. A prize?**

**5. Who do you think is gonna first kiss who?**

**6. Is Nellie and Jonah ok for a couple or not?**

**Anyway I'm tiring sorry for my boring questions...**


	3. Welcome

**Ok so... I have nothing to say...**

**Disclaimer: ...**

* * *

Showing the house 3 to Ted and Reagan

"It IS a sport!"  
"No it's not"  
"It is"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"Shut up you two... Reagan I have to say I agree with Ted... Ballet is NOT a sport but it's nice and I like it..." Fiske said and he tried to calm her down. Ted was laughing hysterically but he stopped when he saw Reagan's look.  
"I'll have time to kill you later" She said.  
"Indeed... Back to the topic... The house has a bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, a swimming pool, a bedroom, a lab and a place to work out. And try not to kill me... You'll sleep in the same bed..." Fiske said and he stopped talking to see Reagan's and Ted's reactions. The Tomas girl was obviously thinking the best way to kill both Fiske and Ted and the Ekaterina boy was trying to find a solution.  
"That was all... sooooo... Meeting at Amy's and Dan's house at midnight for dinner and truth or dare... Have fun..." He said and he leaved them alone.

* * *

Showing the house 4 to Dan and Natalie

"DANIEL YOU'VE JUST DESTROYED MY NEW PRADA DRESS! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Natalie said as she tried to make the pink-yellow-red-blue-green disgusting thing in her dress disappear. Dan was laughing and Fiske was trying not to loose his confidence. Dan and Natalie were obviously the worst couple he've ever seen.  
"Nat, nat, nat... First of all my name is DAN! D-A-N! D for donuts, a for aliens and n for NINJAS... Secondly, you're such an idiot... Thirdly, you are pathetic... And... Finally... You are very pathetic... Sorry I couldn't find another word as bad and evil and disgusting as you..." Dan said and he started laughing again.  
"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel... First of all my name is NATALIE!..." Natalie said but Fiske closed her mouth and told them to shut up. Then, Fiske and the two beloved teenagers got into the bedroom. When Natalie and Dan saw the double bed, they started shouting.  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE! I'M NOT SLEEPING WITH THAT PATHETIC, LITTLE ORPHAN WHO BELIEVES HE'S A NINJA!"  
"WHAT THE HECK? N-O-W-A-Y! I'D RATHER DIE THAN SLEEP FOR A MONTH WITH THIS COBRA..."  
"DANIEL YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"  
"NAT YOU'VE JUST CALLED THE NINJA LORD AN IDIOT! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"  
"JUST SHUTE UP BOTH OF YOU AND LISTEN TO ME! AT MIDNIGHT IN AMY'S AND DAN'S HOUSE FOR DINNER AND TRUTH OR DARE... GOT IT?" Fiske shouted and then he looked at the two cousins.  
"THAT MEANS REVENGE!" They both said and Fiske thought that the game he and Nellie chose, could only end in tears.  
"Greetings"

* * *

Showing the house 5 to Amy and Ian

Amy couldn't say a word when she learned about the bed. She was as red as a tomato... No... She was MORE red than a very, very, very red tomato... Ian was thinking about something (possibly Korea) and Fiske was showing them the house.  
"So guys here it is... It is great... It has a bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, a swimming pool, a bedroom, a lab and a place to work out. It's big and comfortable so make yourselves have fun... Any questions?" He said.  
"Yes have some good ones... 1) Are you mad or something?, 2) Am I going to sleep in the same bed with her?, 3) In which way would you rather die?, 4) What's the prize? and 5) You know this madness will end in the newspapers, don't you?" Ian said.  
"1) No I'm not mad, 2) Yes, 3) Quickly without pain, 4) I'm not aloud to tell you and 5) Yes, I do... Midnight, Amy's and Dan's house, dinner, truth or dare...Bye..."

* * *

Showing the house 6 to Nellie and Jonah

"I'm trapped in my own trap! I can't believe it! I'm the one who had this great idea and now... I'm gonna pass through this madness too! Fiske, you betrayed me! You... you... You used me and you're such an idiot... You are supposed to be in my side... I'm twenty year old and I'm putted with this child! Fiske I'll kill you! I can't believe it! OMG!  
I'm gonna kill you! Or maybe a suicide... FISKE I'M NOT A TEENAGER, I'M AN OLD WOMAN... I'M... " Nellie said but she was interrupted by Fiske.  
"Nellie my dear... You're talking for 21 minutes! What a record... Shut up and listen... You'll sleep in the same bed... At midnight in Amy's and Dan's house... Nellie you know..." Fiske said.  
"Waita minute dude... You say, me with her in the same bed? Don't think so man..." Jonah said.  
"I agree with the little child!" Nellie told Fiske.  
"Greetings"

* * *

House 1. Sinead and Hamilton, (9:52), living room

"ME?"  
"YES"  
"ME?"  
"YES,YOU"  
"I DIDN'T TAKE YOUR GUN SINEAD! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH IT?"  
"Oh, oh that's right... You're so strong that you don't need it..." Sinead said to Hamilton.  
"Exactly... Anyway... I just found a piece of paper..." Hamilton said and Sinead sat next to him. They both read it. It wrote:

My beloved relatives,

I have to tell you some things:  
1) Remember the prize... If you two survive and stay together for a month you will get a very special prize designed especially for you... So try hardly and remember NEVER GINE UP  
2) Your weapons have been taken so that we can be sure you're not going to be murdered.  
3) Trying not to sleep in the same bed is not a good idea because we will know it (cameras exist in the living room)  
4) Once a week, every Monday we are going to tell you some "jobs" to do. I'm not giving details...  
5) In case you want to give up you can call me (6973546271)

"So Fiske took your weapon... Not me... You see? I told you I'm innocent!" Hamilton said.  
That's when the phone rung. Sinead picked it up. It was Dan.  
"Hey, Sinead give me Hamilton... Soon, it's an emergency... Nooooooo... Natalie... Stop... Please... I'll do whatever you want... But please don't press that button... Noooooooooooooooooooooo!"Dan said.  
"Dan what's wrong?" Hamilton asked. "Are you hurt? Do you want me to call the police? An ambulance?"  
"NATALIE HAVE JUST RUINED MY CALL OF DUTY HIGH-SCORE! 120.000 POINTS HAVE BEEN VANISHED! I HATE HER!" Dan said and he ended the call.

* * *

House 2. Ned and Madison, (10:09), bedroom

"NO WAY!"  
"I SAID IT FIRST"  
"NO, I DID"  
"I'M NOT SLEEPING IN THE LEFT SIDE OF THE BED NED! I SAID I WOULD TAKE THE RIGHT FIRST"  
"MADISON, I DID"  
"NO"  
"YES"  
"NO"  
"DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU?"  
"I GUESS NO"  
Then, the two cousins heard the center door opening. After a minute Ted and Reagan got in. They got into the bedroom. They looked really angry.  
"Madison you won't believe it! Ted said ballet is not a sport!" reagan said. Madison, Ted and Ned started laughing.  
"High-five" Madison told Ted. Reagan looked her with bloodshot eyes. Then, she and Ted went to their house.  
"So... Where were we?... Ah yeah... THE RIGHT SIDE IS MINE"  
"NO IT ISN'T"  
"YES IT IS"

* * *

**Anyway... Now... Questions:**

**1. What do you think is gonna happen in the truth or dare game?**

**2. Tell me only one pair you love**

**3. Tell me only one couple you hate**

**Let me know your opinion, I like reviews and it means much to me... For once more sorry for the mistakes (I'm killing at, in, on and the propositions, aren't I?)... **


	4. A disaster is gonna begin

**Guys, Thank you soooo much for the reviews! (crazy fan screaming)... Nowwww... Time for some fun... Truth or dare mostly to keep the tradition or however this thing is in English (or on or at English, sorry I can't actually use the propositions properly)... Back to the topic... Do you like Amian? You know... I used to but right now I think it's a little bit boring and cliché... **

**Disclaimer: I am in (or at or on etc) the very sad position to tell you... I don't own the smart and wonderful Sinead, the funny and athletic Hamilton, the jerk and idiot Evan (I'm gonna be sick), and all the other special characters we all know and love...(or maybe hate... ex. Isabel, evan)... In other words I DO NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES**

* * *

House 3, Ted and Reagan, Gym, (10:52)

"I just can't believe you're actually running at 10:52! You're one of the most strange people in the whole world!" Ted said. He was sitting on a chair while Reagan was running. When she finished (after an hour of running), she sat next to Ted. He looked at her with an are-you-kidding-me look. "What? I'm not the only one... I mean my two siblings..." Reagan started saying but she was interrupted. "Your siblings are more strange than you" Ted told her. "We are not strange, we are different... You are different too... WHO ELSE EXCEPT THE STARLINGS WOULD CARE ABOUT THE TECHNOLOGY OF A TV AND NOT ABOUT THE MOVIE THAT WAS PLAYED?" Reagan said. _She's got a point, Ted thought. _"If you're talking about last year THE MOVIE WAS TWI-LIGHT! AM I SUPPOSED TO LIKE THIS STUPIDNESS?" Ted said. He couldn't still believe that the athletic-I-am-gonna-kill-you Reagan HOLT... A TOMAS...liked this romantic film!

* * *

House 4, Natalie and Dan, Living room, (11:04)

"OH MY GOD! I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DESTROYED THE BEST SCORE IN THE EARTH! THAT'S MEAN!" Dan shouted to Natalie. He wasn't over it yet! Natalie smiled evilly. "I'm Natalie Kabra Daniel..." She said still smiling. "No, no, no... You mean... I'm Nat Cobra Dan... That's more like it..." Dan told her... He was still trying to find a way to save his unbelievable score the prada princess had destroyed... Hope was the only feeling stronger than fear... "You're such a kid Daniel" Natalie said. Dan looked at her with angst. Then he looked at the pool. "YOU SEE THE POOL OVER THERE?" He asked Natalie. "I guess so..." "WOULD LIKE TO TAKE A NICE BATH?"

* * *

House 5, Amy and Ian, Bathroom, (11:18)

"I-I-I'll take a bath..." Amy stammered as usual. After all these years she wasn't over Korea yet... She blushed when she remembered the kiss... "Ok, my dear... As you wish... But be ready in 40 minutes cause we'll have to leave for your house..." Ian said with his british accent. Amy got into the bathroom without answering. She wondered for once more if all this Korea-_thing _was real, or it was just one of those Kabra mean tricks... She couldn't tell although she could usually understand people easily... Especially Sinead who was her best friend... She could read her as easily as reading Harry Potter...

* * *

House without a number, Amy, Ian, Hamilton, Sinead, Madison, Ned, Ted, Reagan, Nellie and Jonah, pavement, (11:55)

It was nearly midnight and all the couples were in the pavement, sitting on the sofa, on the floor and on some chairs arguing as always. Then Fiske entered the room and everyone stopped fighting. Fiske looked at them. "I see you haven't kill each other yet... That's a nice start" He said. "But I don't think we'll have a nice continue..." Ned said.

* * *

**Ok that's all for now... Two more reviews and I'm updating it... Now I have some questions for you...**

**1. Do you like Nellie and Jonah as a pair or as friends?**

**2. What's your favorite song? (Nothing else matters, Fear of the dark, The last fight, Afterlife) **

**3. Suppose someone tells you you could change yourself into a 39 clues character... Who would he/she be? (idk, maybe Hamilton)**

**4. Do you like the story? How much out of 10?**

**5. Am I asking many questions?**

**6. Do you feel like I-am-leaving-my-life-twice? (yes)**

**Thanks for the reviews... **


	5. What the heck?

**Hey guys... Sorry for being late... I had much work to do... Anyway last night, I had an idea and I was like the jumping bunny... (don't comment it... I know it's ridiculous)... The idea is very, very, very mean (for the Cahills... For us it's very FUNNY...)... I'm not sure if you agree so I decided it's time for you to vote...**

**Disclaimer: If I wasn't a child, I wouldn't live here... If I didn't live here, I would live in America... If I leaved in America, I would be a very rich person... If I was a rich person, I would probable own the 39 clues... IF I DID OWN THE 39 CLUES I WOULDN'T BE FORCED TO WRITE THIS STUPID DISCLAIMER... But I AM a child, I do live here, I DONT live in America, I am NOT a very rich person and I DONT own the 39 clues so I AM forced to write this stupid disclaimer... But enough with the ifs and ifs nots... LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

* * *

House without a number, Amy, Ian, Hamilton, Sinead, Madison, Ned, Ted, Reagan, Nellie, Jonah and now Fiske, pavement, (12:00)

_Sinead's POV:_

"Wait a minute... Am I, Hamilton Holt, going to sleep with Sinead Starling?" Hamilton said like he had then realized it. Sinead sighed. Fiske closed his eyes.

"I think we've already been over this Hamilton..." He told him. Sinead looked Hamilton. For some reason she couldn't understand even though she was an Ekaterina, she wanted to shout: _OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'LL BE STAYING IN THE SAME HOUSE WITH HIM FOR A MONTH! YES! YES! I AM VERY, VERY LUCKY! THANK YOU FISKE! I LOVE YOU!. _Then she thought: What _the heck did I just say?... I mean thought? NO WAY! I AM NOT FALLING FOR HIM... OH MY GOD SINCE WHEN DO I LIKE HAMILTON? NO, I DONT... HE IS A TOMAS!... So?_

"What were you thinking Fiske? His tinny little and pathetic brain can't understand..." Sinead said surprised she couldn't stop thinking Hamilton.

"YES I CAN BUT SLEEPING WITH YOU IS THE WORST THING I COULD DO" Hamilton shouted. _He is tall... he is athletic... OH SHUT UP YOU FOOL! Sinead thought._

"Oh yeah? So you are saying... You would prefer sleep with Isabel..." She said.

"No... But sleeping with you is very awful too!" Hamilton said and Sinead, without even understanding what she was doing she punched him on the face. _Oh my god! Did I just punch Hamilton? Yes I did... Oh god... I hope he is ok! WHAT THE HELL? she thought._

* * *

_Hamilton's POV:_

_OWOWOW! THAT WAS AWESOME! NO NO NO NO! I DONT LIKE SINEAD! I DONT! OK, SHE IS FUNNY AND I WOULD LIKE HER TO BE MY FRIEND BUT I DO NOT LIKE HER! WELL... MAYBE I DO BUT THATS COMPLETELY INSANE! OK... I HAVE TO ADMIT IT: I LIKE SINEAD STARLING...VERY MUCH... OH MAN THATS GONNA BE THE BEST MONTH OF MY WHOLE LIFE! WAIT A MINUTE... DO I LIKE HER? NO... OK... YES I DO... VERY MUCH... VERY, VERY MUCH! SHE IS PERFECT! WAIT ONE MORE MINUTE... IS IT ME OR AM I THINKING FOR FIVE MINUTES AND STARRING? OH GOD ITS NOT ME... I AM... _Hamilton thought and he woke up from his sleep. He realized everyone was looking at him and he blushed.

"Welcome back to earth Holt" Sinead said. Hamilton looked at her in the eyes. They had been looking each other and thinking for about minute.

"What a nice couple!" Nellie said and Sinead and Hamilton stopped their eye-contact.

"We are NOT a couple!" Hamilton yelled. _But I hope so..._

* * *

_Sinead's POV:_

_What the heck is going on here? I don't like him... HE IS A TOMAS WAKE UP... EKATERINAS DONT LIKE TOMAS! _

* * *

_**Ok so guys, sorry for the small chap... And thanks for the reviews... Now... In the reviews I want you to write if you agree or disagree with my idea:**_

_**Each couple will have to sing together a song they will choose and a competion in the unumbered house will be held. Fiske will be the judge... Agree or disagree?**_

_**Questions:**_

_**1. Have you ever felt like: I am happy, I am laughing, I don't know why... Hey why am I happy? I have biology test and I'm laughing? What the hell?**_

_**2. Do you agree with the idea or not?**_

_**3. Do you think a girl will kiss a boy first or a boy a girl?**_

_**4. If you agree who would you like to be the winner of the competition?**_


	6. A kiss

**Sorry for being a little bit late... No some more Hamead action... And yes... You most guessed right! I am not gonna tell you what**

**will happen and I will not keep you reading this stupid disclaimers...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues...**

* * *

_Hamilton's POV:_

"WHAT?" He shouted. "That's the worst thing you could make me do..." _Or maybe the best... Thanks Dan... He thought._

"No way I'm not kissing him!" Sinead said and she blushed. Hamilton couldn't help trying not to grin so Dan looked at him with a WHAT-THE-HELL look. He of

course would kiss her.

"Sinead, if you don't you'll be forced to drink a juice I had made..." Dan said and he smiled evilly.

"I like juice!" Sinead told Dan.

"Oh... You like eggs, onions, potatoes, tomatoes, ice-cream, a dark green thing I don't remember the name and some other things?" Dan answered and she

showed Sinead a glass with a mostly dark green and yellow_ thing._

"What the..." Sinead tried to say but Hamilton kissed her so she could not continue.

"Oh my god! That was..." Dan started.

"Disgusting"Ned said.

"Sweet" Natalie said.

"Strange" Amy said.

"Surprising" Ian said.

"Awful" Ted said.

"VERY GOOD FOR BLACKMAIL!" Reagan said.

"Guess whose dad will learn about it..." Madison said.

* * *

_Hamilton's thoughts:_

The I-am-a-Tomas part of Hamilton: Noooo, dude you don't like her!

The I-like-her-so-much part of him: That was AWESOME!

The I am a-Tomas-part: DISGUSTING! I told you you don't like her... You are a Tomas and she is an Ekaterina... She would never liked you back...

The I-like-her-so-much part: I DON'T CARE! I LIKE HER!

The I am a-Tomas-part: No you don't!

The I-like-her-so-much part: Yes i do...

The I am a-Tomas-part: No you don't!

The I-like-her-so-much part: Yes i do... oh... Don't tell me I'm thinking again for a century and everybody is looking at me...

The I-am-a-Tomas part: Ok I won't tell you...

* * *

_Sinead's thoughts:_

WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE? DOES HE LIKE ME? AND MORE IMPORTANTLY: DO I LIKE HIM? NO! NO! NO! NO! I DON'T!

NOT AT ALL... HE IS A TOMAS... OH COME ON... I PROMISED MYSELF I WOULD NEVER LIKE HIM... I MEAN HAE IS HAMILTON

PIERRE HOLT... A T-O-M-A-S... SO? I LIKE HIM AND I DON'T CARE! NO I DO NOT FREAKING LIKE HIM!

END OF DISCUSSION!

* * *

Back to the real world:

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TWO LIKE OH-MY-GOD-THAT-WAS-AWESOME?" Ned asked angrily and he brought them back to reality...

"What are you talking about" Hamilton said and he blushed.

* * *

**Ok so I must tell you no one hasn't slept with anyone so... Son't lose hope... Maybe they will not be forced to sleep with each other... **

**Questions... **

**1. Tell me a nice, not very pop Hamead song...**

**2. Tell me a nice, not very pop Nedison song... etc a song for each couple...**

**3. Would you like a volleyball match between the couples?**

**4. If you could turn into an animal for 5 minutes what would it be? (a bird possible... to see how flying is)**


	7. A fight

**Ok sorry for being late, but you know in Greece we are now being through the exam period. That is a little bit tiring (and boring). Now, the songs...**

**I have some ideas but they are just a little bit old-fashioned if you know what I mean so keep suggesting!**

**Once more sorry for being late and THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer: Guys, in case you haven't understood it... I have to inform you I do not own the 39 clues... **

* * *

_Ned's thoughts_

Honestly... Does Hamilton like me sister? OMG! That would be a disaster... I mean a war between the Ekaterinas and the Tomas is not such a nice continue to

the Cahill's history. But... Hamilton with Sinead? This looks strange... There is no sense to this madness and Sinead is completely logical. Even if the Tomas does

like my sister she would NEVER like him back. Wait a minute... What if Ted liked Reagan? OMG! The situation gets worst. In fact if Ted Reagan and Sinead with

Hamilton were couples nothing worst than this could happen... Oh, oh, oh... No! Someone please tell me I HAD NOT JUST THOUGHT ME AND MADISON COULD

BE A NICE COUPLE... Well... I was wrong... That's even worse! Anyway... I do not like her... Hamilton does not like Sinead and Ted does not like

Reagan so end of discussion... The third world war will never come...Or maybe it will?

* * *

_Nobody's POV (well maybe it's Ned's POV later)_

"So... Hammer will you keep looking Sinead like an alien or will we continue with the game?" Ned asked and he looked at him like he was Isabel. Hamilton

blushed again and he started thinking who he would chose. He looked Madison, Amy, Natalie, Ian, Nellie, Dan, Jonah and again Dan...

"So... Dan truth or dare?" He asked him.

"In case you haven't understood it, you are now speaking to the ninja lord..." Dan said.

"Oh man! Stop this! I can fight better than you!" Madison said and Hamilton smiled evilly while he was thinking.

"NO YOU DON'T"

"YES I DO"

"NO YOU DON'T"

"Let's find out" Hamilton interrupted them. They both looked puzzled.

"What?" They asked together.

"Dan, fight with Madison" Hamilton said. Madison started laughing and Dan looked Hamilton angrily. Then, Madison punched Dan and they started beating each

other. After a minute Madison had was pulling him with her foot down.

"I WON! WHO IS THE NINJA LORD NOW?" She said and started laughing with Dan's WHEN-I-GET-FREE-I-WILL-KILL-HER look. She let him go and

then he punched her.

"Just for revenge... And you have to know I let you win cause you're a girl" Dan said and Madison slapped him so they started fighting again. Ned pulled Madison

back so both of them could stop.

"Hey, hey Dan stop beating her" Ned said.

"Why? Is she your girlfriend or something?" Dan answered him. Then Ned looked Madison and they silently agreed to kill him together. Hamilton realised what

was happening and he got up so he could stop them all. Sinead came to help him and Natalie without really knowing why, came to help Dan.

"Oh that's nice... I'll be the broadcaster! So... Ladies and gentlemen... We have three couples in the arena fighting! The first one; please welcome Natalie Kabra and her partner Dan Cahill. Against them... WELCOME MADISON HOLT and her partner Ned Starling. The piece makers now... Sinead Starling and Hamilton Holt... Please vote who will win..." Reagan said but the six teenagers looked at her angrily for calling them couples. Ted started shouting so he could stop them from murdering.

OMG! My thoughts are coming to life... Me with Madison, Ted with Reagan and Hamilton with Sinead.

"CAHILLS! IF YOU DON'T SHUT IT AND SIT DOWN TO PLAY, I'LL POISON YOU TO TELL THE FEELING YOU HAVE FOR THE OTHERS... LET'S SAY... HAMILTON HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT SINEAD? SINEAD ABOUT HAMILTON? NED ABOUT MADISON? MADISON ABOUT NED? TED ABOUT REAGAN? REAGAN ABOUT TED? NATALIE ABOUT DAN? DAN ABOUT NATALIE? WOULD YOU LIKE EVERY PERSON HERE TO LEARN?" Ian said and everyone stopped talking. After a minute they started shouting.

"I HAVE NO FEELINGS ABOUT HER"

"I HAVE NO FEELINGS ABOUT HER"

"I HAVE NO FEELINGS ABOUT HER"

"I HAVE NO FEELINGS ABOUT HER"

"I HAVE NO FEELINGS ABOUT HIM"

"I HAVE NO FEELINGS ABOUT HIM"

"I HAVE NO FEELINGS ABOUT HIM"

"I HAVE NO FEELINGS ABOUT HIM"

"I HAVE NO FEELINGS ABOUT HIM"

* * *

So, what do you think? Too much fighting... Exactly our school situation... You don't know your enemies, your friends, your allies...

_I am not your enemyyyyy... I will fight one more fight... Are you listening to me? I WILL FIGHT THE LAST FIGHT... _

_I AM NOT THE ENEMY! _(that's my favourite song by the way, with FEAR OF THE DARK OF COURSE!)

Now... Questions:

1. Do you prefer the Cahills to sleep together or not? (no... I think I'll find a way for not being forced to do it...)

2. If you could rule one of the four classical elements, what's the one you would rule (water, obviously)

3. If you had one million dollars what's the first thing you would do? (and don't say I'd give them all to poor people cause I won't believe you...)

4. Do you like twi-light? (omg... someone help... gluck...gluck... if this thing exist in your language... I AM GONNA BE SICK)

THATS ALL... 


	8. Dark secrets

**Guys sorry for the late update (exam week remember?). The tests finish at 2 weeks (easter at LAST) so till then no every day updates. **

**Maybe after these weeks... No one knows... We'll see... So as for the plot... It turns out you don't have a problem with the volleyball match and the singing **

**competition so... I still want songs... But remember I don't like pop. I like heavy metal... Ok of course I'm not gonna make Hamilton and Sinead sing Fear **

**of the dark (although it is AWESOME)... Anyway... I want something not pop cause I hate it... something not metal (you understand the reason)... **

**something I like (so don't suggest Justin Bieber...) **

* * *

**To the topic...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ΠΩΣ ΑΛΛΙΩΣ ΔΗΛΑΔΗ ΝΑ ΤΟ ΠΩ? ΔΕΝ ΜΟΥ ΑΝΗΚΟΥΝ ΤΑ ΤΡΙΑΝΤΑ ΕΝΝΙΑ ΣΤΟΙΧΕΙΑ! ΠΑΡΕΠΙΠΤΟΝΤΩΣ (ή όπως γράφεται) ΑΝ ΤΟ ΔΙΑΒΑΖΕΙΣ ΑΥΤΟ ΣΕ ΠΑΡΑΚΑΛΩ ΑΝΕΒΑΣΕ ΙΣΤΟΡΙΑ ΤΩΝ 39 ΣΤΟΙΧΕΙΩΝ ΣΤΑ Ε-Λ-Λ-Η-Ν-Ι-Κ-Α ΓΙΑΤΙ ΕΧΩ ΜΠΟΥΧΤΙΣΕΙ ΜΕ ΤΑ ΑΓΓΛΙΚΑ!**

* * *

Truth or dare: Dark secrets

* * *

_Ned's POV_

"So... I suppose it's your turn Daniel..." Natalie, who hadn't still realised she was actually called an idiot and WORST, a couple with this immature, stupid,

_ninja_ boy, said.

"Yeah... I suppose it's my turn Nat..." Dan said as he was thinking the best way for revenge. Then an idea came to his mind and he grinned.

"Ned... Truth or _D-A-R-E_?" He asked him, silently hoping he would pick dare. Ned thought for a while. Dan was surely gonna take his revenge, but he wasn't

a chicken. He would pick dare... _But that was kinda risky... BUT I AM NOT GONNA LOOK LIKE A CAWARD! NOT IN FRONT OF MADISON! (I don't know _

_why but...) he thought._

"THANKS GOD! So my dear and beloved cousin... That's a revenge for taking Madison's side in the fight... Your dare is... Something very very EVIL! Well

It's not exactly creative but it works very nice! Soooooooo... I'm sure you like your life... But now... I AM GONNA MAKE YOU HATE IT!" Dan

said but he was interrupted by Nellie.

"Oh man... Come on... Not even I can speak for such a lot time... Well I can but anyway..."

"She's trying to say... MOVE ON MAN!" Jonah added.

"Tell Madison how you feel about her..." Dan told Ned.

OMG! What have I done to him to be as mean as this to me? Ok fighting with Madison is not very easy but still... Oh god! Wait a minute... Why is it

difficult? I'll tell her she's an idiot! But wait... She's not... WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? SHE IS! Well maybe she's ok... NOT AT ALL! She is... for

a Tomas of course... Well no... She is ok... Generally... Not only for a Tomas... And she's pretty... She's nice... she's funny... she's athletic... she's different...

she's... WAIT! SINCE WHEN DO I LIKE MADISON? No! I don't! Ok... I'm an Ekaterina so I'm a realist... I DO like her but that can cause many

problems... To me... To her... To the Ekaterinas... To the Tomas... To the Cahills... To the Vespers... To the Lucians... To the Janus... To the world generally...

So... What's the plan? For now... I'll tell her she is pretty etc, but I won't tell her I like her... Later... one day, maybe next week **(BLONDIE) **I'll tell her I

like her and I hope I'll survive from the eruption... WAIT... DID I JUST SAY I LIKE MADISON HOLT?

"So?" Madison brought him back to reality.

"Well... Madison..." Ned said.

"IN THE EYES" Dan reminded him.

"Ok... You're pretty, and you obviously don't realise it... But you are... As beautiful as Natalie... I mean... Nice hair... and your eyes are perfect... They make

you look so mature... You are funny and you have a nice sense of humour, even though it turns to sarcasm most times... You are NOT an idiot... Not at all...

You are smart and intelligent... Especially for a Tomas... Your laughing is very nice and I suggest you should laugh more times cause when you laugh you

are different... But even without your laughing you're different... I mean... No one except you would stay a month awake just because he didn't want to

sleep with a teenager from the enemy branch... Only you... And don't ask how I know it... I know you better than you think... That's all... Oh.. and

something else... Even though I call you stupid and idiot and jerk I don't really believe it..." Ned said. He looked at the others. They were all looking him

like he was from Mars. Well, they have a point...

"Ned, since when do you like Madison?" Ian said.

"What?"

"Yes, you do. You now I'm specially trained to understand if someone likes someone and you do... Very much" Ian said. Ted looked at Ned surprised.

"You like the Holt girl Ned?" He asked him. Ned was completely like oh-my-god-what-now? He hadn't still lied. But the situation was getting worst and worst...

* * *

Madison's POV

What the heck is going on here? Since when does Ned finds me pretty? Me! Madison Holt! And since when he thinks I am NOT an idiot? And since when does he like me? Wait... He doesn't like me! Maybe I like him... Do I? Oh... I have some things to discuss with myself... Do I have a crush on Ned? Well he is extremely handsome... He is also protective... He is tall... He is athletic... He has beautiful eyes and nice, wavy hair... He is funny... And different... He is sympathetic... He is nice... Ok... point taken... I like him... Oh god! I don't recognize myself! Oh and by the way... I'll take this secret with me to grave!

* * *

Ted's POV

Well I didn't wait that... TWO Starlings with Tomas? I don't feel like it... That will end dramatically. Well I must tell him I like Reagan and then I suppose he'll tell me he likes Madison. We mustn't have secrets... We are twins after all... Well, not twins TRIPLETS... Wait... What if Sinead likes Hamilton too? THREE Starlings with Tomas? That is gonna be a disaster. I need to talk to them! NOW!

"Hey guys... Ned and Sinead... We need to talk... Now!" Ted said.

"Do we have to?" Sinead, who was sitting next to Hamilton, said.

"Yeah... It's important..."

"Then fine..."

The three of them went some metres **(or inches or whatever you got it) **away from the others

"Guys... Do you like the Holts?" Ted asked them.

"They're fine..." Sinead said.

"No... I mean... Do you like Hamilton?" Ted asked Sinead.

"Ehhhhh..."

"So?"

"Do you like Reagan?" Ned asked Ted.

"Do you like Madison?" Ted asked Ned.

"No, I don't" The triplets said synchronised.

"Guys... We musn't have secrets... Do you like them?" Ned said.

"Maybe"

"Possibly"

"It depends"

"Hey... Even if we like them we have to swear nothing is gonna happen between us... If the Holts learn we are not only Ekats but half Tomas, that can only means a disaster. Ok guys? We do it for our mother... who sacrificed herself to keep us alive. No one is gonna ask the Holts out... Got it?" Ted said.

"Hey Ted... I like Madison and I don't think I can live without her... What if we tell them the truth? How tragic is it really?" Ned said.

"Well, I like Hamilton too... I admit it... I suggest we wait... We'll spend a month with them... Let's test them first... to see if we can trust them... If we can... No problem. We tell them the truth about ourselves and we get on with our lives. If we can't, we just pretend they are just friends or enemies of us... I know no one must learn our true identities..." Sinead said.

"Fine... I swear..."

"Me too"

"Me too"

* * *

** Do you like it? I hope you do... Well that's the mystery part I was talking about in the first chap... Freaking and shocking, isn't it? Having the Starlings half Ekaterinas and half Tomas? Can you imagine them? Sorry for the OOCness by the way... So just for more information the Starlings are born from a Tomas woman and an Ekaterina man. Their father dissapeared when they were 13 and their mother sacrificed herself to save them at a Vesper attack... Sinead is NOT a Vesper by the way...**

**Questions:**

**1. Do you like the Tomas idea or not?**

**2. If you could change something in my story what would it be?**

**3. What's your favorite flower? (red tulip)**

**4. If you could turn into a mythical creature what would it be? (witch [the harry potter ones] or maybe a unicorn or a κένταυρος) **

**5. What do you prefer chips or pop corn? (chips)**

**6. Do you think Bieber is a jerk or a very beutiful guy? (A VERY, VERY +100 VERY BIG JERK**

**7. Do you know Avenged Sevenfold? (eat it, eat it...)**


	9. First night: Hamead

**Well... I tried to update soon... Sorry for being a little bit late... Now... I was about to make Sinead tell Hamilton who she is but I finally decided it's soon, isn't it? So... The songs are mostly pop but I can't imagine them singing metal or rock or classical or reggae or hip hop (interesting for Joellie) or stuff like that so YOU WON... They' ll sing pop... As for the pairings I decided to put Joellie as friends (for the first week). Later it depends on an answer (personal reasons)... Hamead and Nedison are my favourite couples so... Oh and Natan... (as for this couple, demigod39cluesfan made me love it... thx! 3) Amian, Teagan, Joellie... Not very good but it's ok... Now... Time for some Hamead action... No kissing YET or maybe it will? Read to find out...**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I'd like to make you clear I'm not in the nice and honourable position to proudly announce you I own the 39 clues... Well that was kinda complicated... Let me make the things clear... I do not own the 39 clues..._**

* * *

Chapter 9: Night 1: Hamead

* * *

_Hamilton's POV_

"Guys... I want to sleep..." Natalie said and she looked really tired. It was two o'clock after all. All the Cahills agreed so they decided to go to their beds to sleep or not to sleep. Sinead and Hamilton were walking together without talking. They were both embarrassed about the kiss so they didn't want to talk. They were walking silently when Hamilton started the conversation.

"So? Do you liked the game?" He said.

"Are you kidding me? It was awful... Fiske is obviously good at embarrassing people... Especially me... And you... And Dan... Ok everyone..." Sinead answered.

"Well... I had fun... Watching Dan fighting with Madison or Ned telling her how he feels about her wasn't that bad... Anyway... Let's talk about something else..." Hamilton said as he starred Sinead.

"Do you trust me Hamilton?" Sinead asked him.

"Think so... Why?"

"What's your biggest secret?" Sinead asked again.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Hamilton said.

"Yeah"

"And promise you won't get mad, slap me and never talk to me again?"

"Yes"

"Well... I'll tell you later... Tonight but later if someone except you learn that I'm gonna die..." Hamilton said and they got into the bedroom.

"So? What now?" He asked.

"First of all... We're taking those cameras out of this room..." Sinead said and she pulled the cable of the cameras out so that Fiske couldn't see them or hear them.

"Goodnight Holt" Sinead said and after a minute she was ready to sleep. Hamilton acted the same way. Some minutes after they were both lying on the bed without talking.

"Sinead, I can't sleep..." Hamilton said.

"So?"

"Well... I see you can't sleep too, so I wondered if we could play a game." Hamilton suggested and Sinead woke up and turned the lights on. She sat near him and looked him on the eyes with curiosity.

"What game?" She asked him.

"Well... It's a Tomas game... It's called 'the truth'. It is usually played by two players. The one player asks the other a qustion and the other must answer the truth to his honour as a Cahill. If a player doesn't dare to answer or doesn't want to, is forced to do something like a dare which the other player tells him. So? Wanna play?" Hamilton said and Sinead finally agreed.

"So... I'll go first... Hamilton... Who was the first girl you kissed?" Sinead asked and Hamilton blushed.

"Ehhhh... Ok... I'll tell you but don't laugh... You..." He finally said and he looked her in her eyes.

"You mean today was your first kiss?" Sinead asked him surised.

"No..."

"I don't get it Holt..." Sinead said. Then a rapid memory came to her mind. No... That couldn't have happened...

* * *

_Flashback (Sinead)_

_Erruption_

_Sinead was lying on the floor. A big stone was above her. She was hurt and she was ready to faint. Then, she heard a loud voice coming from the Holt boy. She was ready to wake up but she couldn't with the stone pulling her hand. She felt blood on her left hand and she tried to free her hand but she couldn't because of her weakness. Hamilton shouted her name again and again. She tried to answer but her voice was like a whisper. Then she saw him in front of her. He pulled the stone away. He looked worried. He wispered something to her. Then, he apologized. With his right hand, he pulled her hair from her face. He quietly leaned to her and he kissed her. Then she fainted. The last thing she could remember was lying on the hospital bed._

* * *

"You... You saved me..." Sinead told Hamilton.

"Yes... But I also tried to kill you..."

"Why? Why did you save me? And why did you..." Sinead whispered.

"I liked you..." _and I still do... _Hamilton said-thought.

"I'm sorry..." Sinead said.

"It's ok... I am sorry too... Back to the topic my turn... What did you say with Ned and Ted?" Hamilton said.

"I'm not aloud to tell you... So... Tell me what to do..." Sinead said.

"Kiss me"

"What?"

"Kiss me"

"Why?"

"Cause it's the only thing you wouldn't dare to do..."

"You're smarter than I thought..." Sinead said and she quickly leaned and kissed him.

"And you're more stubborn than I thought..." Hamilton said and they both smiled.

* * *

**What do you think? Am I overdoing it? I think so... I hope you got the erruption part... You know the explosion in the museum... Hamilton liked Sinead so he saved her and he kissed her... Now... Sorry for the grammar mistakes or the vocabulary mistakes... **

**Questions:**

**1. What would you REALLY pick? A million dollars or the clue? (I'm a risky person so I guess the clue...**

**2. Do you prefer Alistair or Fiske? (Fiske)**

**3. In which branch do you belong? (Licians... No doubt...)**

**4. If you could change one and one only thing in the world, what would you change? (for examle school...)**

**5. How much money would you give to buy the 39 clues? (honestly... I'm enjoying my life without the rights... so I guess some hundrends... remember I'm not American...)**

**Please REVIEW! **


	10. A competition?

**I just wanna thank you about the reviews... I want to reach 200 so please keep reviewing and I'll try to update sooner... Now... as for the song contset I thought some songs... (at school while my friend was telling me and Toxotoula the οικιακή οικονομία -I don't think this exists in English and be glad for it-)... I won't tell you cause it's a surprise... A Natan song please... It's the only one I'm not sure... Who do you want to win? And and just to inform you... There are gonna be 4 competitions in the reunion. One for each week and one for each branch... Volleyball match for the Tomas... Song contest for the Janus... Inventions competition for the Ekaterinas and a difficult strategy game I'll explain you another time for the Lucians... **

* * *

**Disclaimer: /../-../-/-./-/-/-/.-/-./-/.../-/./...-/-./-.-./.- ../..-/.../ (I like morse code... it's Sinead who made me love it, remember? and Hamilton of course and also Dan... They are the ones that made me decide to learn it)**

* * *

Night one: Hamead and Amian **(if you want to)**

* * *

_Hamilton POV_

Hamilton Pierre Holt was in a very strange, odd, insane, illogical and UNBELIEVABLE situation. He, a TOMAS, was sitting in the same bed with Sinead Starling, an EKATERINA. He was forced to leave with her in the same house for a month. Well... Not forced exactly but not leaving with her meant he would lose and LOSE is not a word in the Holt'svocabulary... Besides, it was the mysterious prize... Anyway... He found out he actually had a crush on Sinead and he had already kissed her two times. And... THE MOST INSANE THING IN THE HOLE WORLD (even the Cahill one) WAS HE HAD JUST RECEIVED A LETTER FROM FISKE. He read it first. It wrote:

_My dear couple, Hamilton Holt and Sinead Starling,_

_I'm in the glad and funny for me but annoying and crazy for you position, to tell you about the special events in the reunion. I have decided you to do some things you don't like... Besides, I want you to learn some things about the other branches. Now... I want to inform the events will be four. Each event for a week. Each event has to do with one of the four branches. The first event has to do with the branch of... JANUS. All the couples are forced to cooparate so that it is possible for them to choose a song and sing it TOGETHER in a song contest which will take place on Friday. Please the thing you have to do is choose a song that describes your relationship (if you want to...)._

_Your beloved uncle Fiske_

_P.S.: Start practicing!_

_P.P.S.: Don't kill me!_

* * *

Hamilton would kill him! SING A SONG WITH SINEAD IN FRONT OF ALL THE CAHILLS? THIS COULD ONLY END ON TEARS! Hamilton gave the piece of paper to Sinead and when she read it she was shocked.

"Which song will we sing?" Hamilton asked her. Sinead thought for a while.

"What music do you like?"

"Well... Heavy metal I guess... You?" Hamilton answered.

"Rock and pop... And metal... Especially Metallica..." Sinead said.

"Maybe we could sing a rock ballad like green day..." Hamilton suggested.

"Do you have a nice voice?" Sinead asked Hamilton and he blushed.

"No"

"I don't believe you... Sing me a song... For example... Sing me a guns 'n' roses song." Sinead told him.

"You first"

"No! You first!"

"NO! You first!"

"NO! You first!"

"NO! You first!"

"NO! You first!"

"Together?"

"Maybe..."

They both started to sing the song they had agreed: Bring me to life by Evanescence. They both had nice voices. They both had wonderful voices but they sung very quietly. Hamilton was trying to look Sinead in the eyes but Sinead was avoiding him. After the song they were both blushed.

"Nice voice!" Hamilton said.

"Thanks... You too!"

* * *

_Ian's POV_

"Amy, what are you doing?" Ian asked. He was a patient person generally but she was overdoing it! She had been "taking her bath" for about 3 hours! That was very annoying! How bad was he that Amy was locked in the bathroom for 180 hole minutes?

"I told you I'm taking my bath" She said.

"That was before an hour! Only vampires are "taking their bath" at four o' clock in the morning!" Ian told her. Ok... He understood she wasn't over Korea, but this was driving him crazy! His perfect, Lucian mind was trying to find a plan which could made her get out of this stupid bathroon! Maybe if he pretended to be asleep... No... That would be such an idiot thing to do... Then an idea came to his mind... That was the worst idea he've ever had! Even worst than wearing a pink boxer with dollars!

"Amy... I'm sorry..." He said.

"About what?"

"About Korea" **(or is it Corea?). **Amy stayed for a while without talking. Then she got out of the bathroom. She looked like she was going to murder him. Then, she slapped him.

"That hurts!" Ian told her. "But I guess I worth it..."

"You did! Anyway... The Korea story is over... I think you have understood how bad was the thing that you've done to me!" Amy said and she smiled (a little bit). Ian grinned too!

"Let's go and have some sleep..." He suggested.

"No way! I'm sleeping in the living room..." Amy said.

"You can't! Fiske said there are cameras in the living room!" Ian complained.

"Not anymore..." Amy said and she showed him a cable.

* * *

**Hello... I hope you like it! I have putten some Amian... The next chap might have some Amian too guys! Sorry for being late... Easter is coming... I found the songs... Am I moving to slow or is it me? iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I've just remembered my hisory test... I have to read... So...**

**1. You like History? (NOT AT ALL!)**

**2. Do you have any pets? (if my two sisters and my brother are considered as animals then yes...)**

**3. I still don't know whether to put Joellie or not... (I need your opinions write yes or no)**

**4. Do you like comics? (YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS)**

**5. Do you like questions in the fics? (Very much...)**

**6. Have you ever tried snails? (no and I don't plan to)**

**Reviewwwwwwwwwww! Please! **


	11. A secret is revealed

**Hello guys... First of all... Thank you all for reviewing! I want to reach one hundred! (so please help!). I still need a Natan song. I thnk I know the winners of the contest... And I also think I have an evil idea... Muahahaha! Cahills beware! Anyway... I need your opinions AND HOW THE HELL CAN I MAKE THE FORMAT LOOK DIFFERENT?**

* * *

**Disclaimer****: I do not own etc... (I don't know why but I like writing three dots...)**

* * *

Night 1: Ned and Madison (Nedison), house 2, bedroom, 5:23

_Ned's POV_

"So, you're telling me you won't sleep and you will just sit on the floor waiting for the day to come..." Ned said. He was on the bed and Madison was sitting down. She had just announced him she wouldn't sleep with him cause he was a jerk, (by the way he wasn't). Ned could not take his eyes off Madison. _She is so pretty. Oh come on now! Even if I like her she'll never like me back. Ned thought. Wake up! She is a Tomas and I'm an Ekaterina! No I'm not an Ekaterina... Well... I am but I'm a Tomas too! I'm half and half! So... I am aloud to like her! And I will NEVER stop loving her cause she is very, very AWESOME! Even though she hates me..._

"Ned, WAKE UP!" Madison shouted. For some minutes, none of them was talking.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Madison asked him after a while. Ned blushed and he grinned. She was. EXTREMELY PRETTY.

"Yes... Very much..." Ned said. Then, he turned off the lights andclosed his eyes and pretended that he had slept but Madison wasn't that stupid.

"And do you think I'm different?" She told him.

"Everyone is different..." Ned answered trying to avoid the question.

"You know what I mean..."

"Yes, you are... I've never met anyone like you." Ned said. He didn't like it; being in love with the one person he shouldn't fall in love with.

"Thanks for trying to keep Dan from killing me." Madison said. Then, a thought came to Ned's mind. _Does she like me?_

"I wanna tell you something..." He said without even knowing why.

"What?"

"I'm not an Ekaterina"

"What do you mean?" Madison said. She looked puzzled.

"I'm half and half... Half Ekaterina and half Tomas..." Ned said. Madison was looking at him like he was an alien.

"So you mean that an Ekaterina married a Tomas?" Madison asked.

"Why not?"

"Cause Ekaterinas and Tomas can't go together. They are enemies. And they are so different. That's insane!" Madison said. Ned didn't feel good because he was talling with Madison about the Ekaterina-Tomas relationships while he did like her;a Tomas, and he was an Ekaterina.

"No, I don't think so... Romeo and Juliet? Remember? Shakespeare was influenced by two Cahills. Romeo who was an Ekaterina and Juliet who was a Tomas. The story is true. You see?" Ned said.

"They died!"

"So?"

"So would you rather die or not be with your true love?" Madison asked him.

"Die"

"Anyway... Who is your mother?" Madison aked again.

"She's a Tomas. Her name is Alison." Ned answered.

"Wait a minute... Is she the one that married an Ekaterina and then killed him?" Madison asked.

"No... My father dissappered. Vespers had taken him..."

"Ned, do you think our brothers and sisters will end up together?" Madison asked.

"Do you want the truth?"

"I guess so"

"Surely... The are made for each other..." Ned answered.

"Goodnight" Madison said.

* * *

**I hope you like it! And I hope you understand it... I think I'll put some action in the next chapter... Just tell me your opinions... And don't forget to tell me how to make the format look different... And also don't forget to write a Natan song (guys please it's an emergancy!)... **

**Questions: **

**1. Do you ever feel nothing is interesting? (thanks god NO!)**

**2. Would you rather be an insane and crazy maniac or a normal teen who hadn't read the 39 clues? (of course a normal teen...)**

**3. Can I ask a question? Is Natalie dying in the series?**

**4. Would you prefer die or kiss Ian? (kiss Ian and I hate myself for that! only because I like my life!)**

**5. What's the first thing you would do if you had just oepned a 39 clues book and just read that Hamilton likes Sinead? (I would scream OH MY GOD! NOW I HAVE TO ADMIT EVANESCENCE ARE BETTER THEN SCORPIONS! -don't ask why)**

**Review...**


	12. No! No! No!

**Thank you! Five more reviews and am reaching one hundred! By the way if you like Hamead, you could read Dark secrets. It is a strange fic... You'll love it or you'll hate it... oh and WHAT DO YOU MEAN NATALIE IS DYING? YOU MEAN DIE? NOT BREATH, NOT EAT? IS SHE REALLY DYING? WHO KILLS HER? THAT'S A DISASTER... AND PLEASE TELL ME... I WON'T READ THE OTHER BOOKS. I'VE READ ONLY THE FIRST SERIES, THE ELEVENTH BOOK AND THE TWO FIRST ONES FORM VESPERS RISING. Poor Natalie... Is anyone else dying? IF YOUQ TELL ME HAMILTON I'LL DIE TOO! Now... Let's get to the topic... I hope you like it... I think you noticed my favorite couples are Nedison and Hamead. And I don't see much enthusiasm about Joellie so I'm putting them as friends. **

* * *

**Disclaimer****: I do not the 39 clues... If I did we wouldn't cry for Natalie... (so why don't you help me do?)**

* * *

Night 1: Natalie and Dan (Natan), house 4, 4:52, bedroom

_Natalie's POV_

Natalie woke up by a terrible gun sound. Oh not again! Since the clue hunt, she was afraid of every kind of weapon. But that was a secret.

"Daniel Cahill what's that sound?" She shouted. Dan ignored her.

"DANIEL WHAT IS MAKING THIS NOISE?" Natalie screamed.

"Shut up Nat, I can't concentrate!" Dan said.

"What are you doing there Daniel?" Natalie asked.

"I have no idea! I lost the way to Zombi-land so I'm trying to find a map... Hahaha PATHETIC ZOMBIE! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD WIN THE NINJA LORD?" Dan said.

"DANIEL CAHILL ARE YOU PLAYING COMPUTER GAMES?" Natalie shouted completely angry.

"Not anymore... A Zombie had just shot me!"

"I'll kill you!"

"No kill the Zombie!"

"Anyway... I'll go to the bathroom..." Natalie said.

"Good idea!"

Natalie got into the bathroom and then Dan had a brilliant idea. He quietly got up and locked her in. Then, he pretended he had no idea about the door. After some minutes Natalie tried to open the door and Dan started laughing maniacally. Natalie started shouting and screaming he was an idiot and a jerk. Then, a wonderful idea came to Natalie's mind. With a hairgrip she opened the door. She was a Lucian after all and she had had special training for situations like being with Daniel. After a while the door opened. Dan looked her like the zombie that killed him. Natalie grinned evilly.

"Do you prefer to die quickly or not quickly with a lot of pain?" She said and Dan screamed.

* * *

Night 1: Jonah and Nellie (Joellie), house 6, bedroom, 5:57

_Nellie's POV_

"Sleep!" Nellie said. Jonah was on the bed but Nellie wasn't gonna sleep with this little baby! She was lying on the floor with her pillow.

"To sleep or not to sleep? This is the question!" Jonah said.

"YOU LIKE SHAKESPEARE?" She asked him! She couldn't imagine the "gangster" boy reading Hamlet before his concerts.

"No!"

"Yes you do"

"No!"

"Yes you do! Wait a minute... I have to call all your fans to tell them!" Nellie told him.

"I don't"

"Yes you do"

"Ok... I do! It's not a big deal! Many people like him"

"Yeah but you are not supposed to... I mean you are the "bad guy" if you know what I mean... You're too cool to read Shakespeare" Nellie said.

"You think I'm cool?"

"No but your fans do so let's call them!" Nellie suggested. She now had the best blackmail! But the way the kiddo looked her made her want to forget her idea to make him seem ridiculous! No! No! No! She was NOT going to forget it! He would look pathetic! Then, Jonah looked at her...

"Please..."

"Oh man! No! No! Don't look me that way! ABSOLUTELY NO WAY! I WILL tell this your fans! I think I told you not to look me that way! Ok dude you won! I won't tell it your fans, happy now?" Nellie finally agreed.

"Very happy"

"I can't believe it!"

"Neither can I!"

* * *

**I hope you like it! Review! Five more reviews! GUYS I LOVE YOU! (an if you review I'll love you more) So this time I am not gonna write and write and make you bored so...**

**Questions:**

**1. Have you ever slapped anyone? (many times)**

**2. If you were from Greece would you read the 39 clues in English (only the first series are translated)**

**3. Do you forgive easily? (yeah and that's bad!)**

**4. What's your favourite number (2,5,19,15,39,89,132,725,192,12,0,23,13,75)**

**5. If the 39 clues characters were real what's the first thing you would say to each of them? (except hello, how are you doing, hi etc)**


	13. Crazy things!

**Thank you! 100! Please keep reviewing! I love you guys! Please review my other Hamead story... If I get one more review I'll update it so please encourage me! It's called DARK SECRETS! Please check it out... Now... This chapter is not one of my best ones but I hope you'll like it... By the way do you like shopping? I don't... Well... Bookshops are fine... **

* * *

**Disclaimer: One day, if you see in the first page of the newspaper the headline CRAZY FAN GAVE 78992753738394 DOLLARS IN ORDER TO BUY THE 39 CLUES, be sure my parents finally let me travel to New York... They don't let me (don't comment it) so yeah, yeah I know I do not own the 39 clues... It's sad I have to remember it every time I update... **

* * *

Night 1, Reagan and Ted (Teagan), house 3, bedroom and living room

_Reagan's POV_

Reagan Holt was bored. Extremely bored! And as she always said anything was better than being bored! Even sleeping with Ted... She had rejected to sleep with him and she was now on the living room. Fortunately, Ted had switched the cameras off and Fiske could not see her or hear her. Reagan couldn't sleep because she had a strange feeling. She thought that Ted had a secret. She didn't know why but she was sure something terrible would happen that night. She was trying to read a magazine about football when suddenly the lights were turned off. She woke up immediately. Being a Cahill had improved her reactions on situations like this. Her mind was thinking whst she could do. Well... Even though she did not like it, she had to do it...

"TED!" She shouted. Ted got down the stairs.

"Open the lights Reagan! I can't see anything!" Ted told her and she sighed.

"I can't!"

"Blackout... Stay were you are I'll try to turn the lights on... Where are you?" Ted said.

"Near the sofa... Quickly I wanna read something." Reagan said and she stood there, waiting for Ted to do something.

"Since when do you read?" Ted asked while he was trying to walk.

"Shut up"

"Reagan..."

"Yeah?"

"Has anyone told you you're pretty?" Ted said and Reagan blushed (thanks god there was no light!). Then something terrible happened. Something that Reagan would try to forget. If only her siblings knew it... Reagan felt Ted's breath on her face and then their lips touched... She, Reagan HOLT, had just kissed Ted Starling! An Ekaterina! And the worst part; SHE LIKED IT! SHE LIKED KISSING TED! Thanks god there was no light. Exactly the time when they broke apart, the lights came. Reagan hoped it was an accident because Ted could not see where he was going and ACCIDENTALLY touched her lips without even wanting to! Deeply inside her, she knew it wasn't an accident... And even worst; DEEPLY INSIDE HER SHE KNEW SHE LIKED HIM! She was looking him into the eyes when she realized what this could mean. WORLD WAR THREE! TOMAS VS EKATERINAS! She blushed and then Ted went upstairs without even speaking to her! What a coward!

Day 1: Madison and Ned (Nedison), 6:54, swimming pool, house 2

_Ned's POV_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Ned asked Madison. It was late at night, actually early in the morning and Ned had decided to go to the swimming pool. Then? What a nice surprise ... He saw Madison.

"What are YOU doing here?" She asked him. Ned noticed she was very beautiful with her long blonde her in the water. The sun had just raised and the sky was blue. Some birds were warbling and Ned was trying to ignore his feelings about Madison. He got into the pool and tried to swim closer to Madison but she was avoiding him. But that was the thing he liked about her; being different and stubborn. He smiled while he was looking her swimming. Then, he promised to himself he would kiss her and tell her he loves her by the end of the month.

"Will you stop ignoring me? It's kinda annoying!" Ned told her and she grinned. She was so pretty when she was smiling!

"No, I won't"

"You're so stubborn!" Ned said.

"You said you like it..." Madison said and she came closer to Ned.

"Yes I do..."

"So... You are a Tomas..." She said.

"Yeah... I am a Tomas..."

"And what makes you think I won't tell it to anyone?" Madison said.

"Hey... I know you better than you think... You're not that bad..." Ned said and he sat on the diving board. Madison came and she shat next to him. Now, they were too close...

"You know... You are ok... I mean I actually think you're nice..." Madison said and she smiled. Then, Ned leaned closer slowly, touched her hair and was about to kiss her but then, he saw Fiske coming and he moved away. They were too lucky! If Fiske had seen them they would be dead!

"Hello children! I hope you had a nice sleep... I see you swimming. Tell me how did you pass your night? And Ned why did you switch the cameras off?" Fiske said with a huge grin. Ned was sure he was gonna love that day!

"Hey... Fiske... We had a very nice sleep if you except the fact we did not sleep. Wonderful night Ned... What do you think? And by the way Fiske have you made up your mind? What's the way you wanna die?" Madison said.

* * *

**Guys thank you all for reviewing! Now... I want to reach 120... Till then writing... Did you like these two parts? Which one did you like most? (The Nedison one cause I prefer the couple)**

**Questions:**

**1. Do you get happy or depressed without a reason? (not depressed but happy...)**

**2. What's the first thing that comes to your mind with the word "love" (LENA FROM GERMANY! I KNOW IT! I'M AN ALIEN!)**

**3. What's the first thing you would buy if you were given many money? (a mobile, a laptop, a house and I would pay someone to translate me the other 39 clues books...)**

**4. Do you think aliens exist? (HOPE SO!)**

**5. Have you ever wondered why pink is considered to be the girl's color? (I don't even like it)**

**6. What's the last time you were very very very angry? (monday... no... today... I was trying to concentrate and my sister was playing basketball in my room! Yeah she's like Madison... No I didn't mean it! NO LET IT DOWN! You know she doesn't like her... She hates her...)**


	14. Basketball race

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys! You are encouraging me! I didn't even imagine that I could reach 100 reviews cause I'm greek! Thanks! Now... I hope you like the chapter before cause I wrote it at about 3 o' clock! (the morning!) Anyway, I don't really care about the reviews... (NO NO NO DON'T LISTEN TO ME I AM LYING JUST TO SHOW YOU I'M NOT... ANYWAY I ADORE REVIEWS SO PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS, EVEN BAD ONES I DON'T CARE!) I like all the Nedison stories and all the Hamead ones and the Natan ones (they make me laugh!) Maybe I'm starting to like Teagan but not much... Amian is ok but I've read so many stories about it and now I'm getting easily bored... I read the third book in the car when me and my family wre going to France. My two other sisters wanted to read it and they were shouting me for not letting them read it first (IT WAS MY PRESENT! NOT THEIRS!)**

* * *

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own the 39 clues! Don't laugh sis! Neither you do!**

* * *

Day 1: Hamilton and Sinead (Hamead), bedroom and later gym), 7:49, house 1

* * *

_Hamilton's POV_

Hamilton and Sinead hadn't sleep at night but gladly they were not tired. Well, Sinead looked tired but she was too stubborn to admit it. Hamilton was in a strange situation; he could not identify his feelings... he was happy, sad, angry, puzzled, depressed in other words he was in love (even though it was hard for him to admit he had actually fallen in love with an Ekaterina!) He and Sinead had been awake talking (not exactly talking... let's call it shouting or arguing). Now, they were still in the bedroom trying to find the song they would sing in the contest (if they hadn't suicide or killed each other by then)... Sinead has a wonderful voice! Hamilton thought, although he had a nice voice too... Now... After they had finally sang a song to try their voices, they had to choose the song they would sing and that was a huge problem because they liked completely different types of music. Hamilton liked heavy metal and hard rock but in the other hand, Sinead liked rock and mostly pop (of course not Bieber!).

"NO HAMILTON! I DON'T WANT TO SING IRON MAIDEN!" Sinead yelled.

"I DON'T WANT TO SING ADELE EITHER!" Hamilton shouted. As anybody could she, they had no chance of winning. Especially with Fiske as a judge.

"Why don't we sing... Katy Perry?" Sinead suggested.

"Katy Perry? Really? CAN YOU IMAGINE ME SING KATTY PERRY?" Hamilton shouted. Then, Sinead started laughing and so did Hamilton.

"Metallica?

"Rihanna?"

"Avenged Sevenfold?"

"Lady Gaga?"

"Bullet for my Valentine?"

"Taylor Swift?"

"ACDC?"

"Jeniffer Laurence?"

"Black Veil Brides?"

"Beyonce?"

"Guns 'n' roses?"

"Britney Spears?"

"Scorpions?"

"ENOUGH! I DON'T WANT TO SING ANY FREAKING, METAL SONG!" Sinead said and went out. Hamilton was surprised..._ That was a strange reaction! I mean she had reacted exactly like me and my sisters... Something odd is going on here... Why is Sinead acting like... a Tomas?_

* * *

Day 1: Madison and Ned (Nedison), house 2, garden, under a tree, 8:21

* * *

_Madison's POV_

_What the hell was that? He was ready to kiss me! He touched my head with his hands and was about to kiss me! Thanks god Fiske came! Well... It wouldn't be bad... Oh my god... I'm changing! Hey! I'm Madison Holt! The stubborn Madison Holt that does NOT fall for any boy! ESPECIALLY FOR AN EKATERINA! Madison thought. _She was under a tree; the place where she could think. She had completely lost touch with Ned till Fiske came and that was good (for him...). She closed her eyes and tried to relax on the grass. She had to admit the garden was beautiful. It had a swimming pool, many trees and green grass all over the house. The sun was shining but under the tree there was shade.

"Relaxing Madison?" Ned, who had just came, said. Madison opened her eyes to see Ned above her JUST PRETENDING NOTHING HAD HAPPENED! She opened her mouth to shout but when she looked at him decided against it.

"Trying to Ned... With you in the house it's not easy..." Madison told him and he tried to smile.

"Don't be mean to me... I don't worth it..." Ned said.

"Oh really? You have..." she said but she stopped when she remembered the prize.

"Anyway... I have an idea to make you happy..."

"What is it?" Madison asked with sudden interest. Ned smiled.

"I'm not telling you, unless you stop being mean..." He said. Madison hated the way Ned could make her do whatever he wanted. She wasn't used to do things she didn't like because she was a Tomas and everyone was afraid of her (well except her siblings but that was different...).

"Ok... I promise..." She said and she sighed.

"Do you want to play basketball?" Ned suggested and Madison smiled. It really was a great idea.

"With you?" She asked him.

"Yeah... Why not? I'm too bad for you?" Ned said plaguily.

"May I remind you you are an Ekaterina?"

"Not only..."

"That's right... I forget it... But still...'m better than you..." Madison said a little bit anxious. If Ned would defeate her...

"If you think so let's have a deal... If you deafeat me I'll do whatever you want for the rest of the day and if you lose you'll do whatever I want for the rest of the day... Is it ok? Unless you're scared..." Ned said. Not again! Why could he make her do what he wanted?

"And why was I supposed to be scared? You are half and half and I am not..." Madison told him.

"Yeah but I'm a boy and I'm older and taller than you..." Ned said.

"You got a point... But you haven't been trained like a Tomas! I have!" Madison said.

"What makes you think that?" Ned asked.

"Do you like making me angry?" Madison asked angrily.

"Extremely much!" He answered.

"I hate you..." Madison told me even though she did not.

"I don't hate you..." Ned said.

"I had realized that!" Madison said. Then, Ned sat down the tree next to her.

"You're funny..." He told her.

"Was that a compliment?" Madison asked but Ned didn't answer. He looked into her eyes and so did Madison. They were sitting there and looking to each other when Madison caught herself leaning to kiss Ned. She woke up quickly.

* * *

**Ok guys I'm so sorry for finishing like that... The continue later... Now I have to study biology and my older brother isn't giving me his notebook to copy his answer! He is so mean! Which part did you like the most? And don't worry I'll put Amian later... Trust me I have my reasons... I want to delay it a little bit... Next chapter Amian and Natan... I have to study now...**

**Questions:**

**1. What do you do when you are completely angry? (punching my chair... one time I broke it...)**

**2. What do you do when you are completely sad? (punching my chair... don't comment it... I know I'm insane...)**

**3. Have you ever felt that you could die from your angst? (in the volleyball match! yeah I like volleyball very much -maybe I'm a Tomas- ... In this match, the other team had defeated us for one point but they were cheating! Me and the other players were about to kill them... We had been arguing with them for a month... I'm still arguing with some of them... i know it! I'm so competitive!)**

**4. What's the last time you've cried? (four years before... When I was told we would leave Greece...)**

**5. What's the last time you've punched someone? (ehhhhhh... today... yeah... it turned out I'm a Tomas...)**

**6. If you could rate your competitiveness out of 100 how much would you rate? (1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000%100 I HATE LOSING SO MUCH! THAT'S WHY I LOVE MADISON)**


	15. Races (psp, basketball and running)

**Ok guys I know you now must want to kill me but I have to inform you the Amian will be a little bit late... You know, I need some things to make it possible... Don't worry though and be patient... The good thing takes time to happen (if this thing exists in english... for the greeks: Το καλό πράγμα αργεί να γίνει...) **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wonderful characters (neither the bad ones: Evan Isabel etc) of the awesome 39 clues... **

* * *

_Madison's POV_

Ned and Madison were walking to the basketball court just pretending they were NOT about to kiss some minutes before. Even though the Tomas part of her would never admit it, Madison knew inside her she would like to kiss him. She was trying not to look at him which for a strange reason (that she knew but would NEVER admit) was VERY difficult. Madison pointed he was extremely handsome which she hadn't noticed the years before. She hated the butterfly-and-roses-thing she felt every time she looked at him. She had already caught herself sighing three times when she was thinking how kissing him would be. What had happened to her? She was the girl that NEVER liked someone... Especially someone who is an EKATERINA. No, Ned was different she had to admit. He was also funny and smart and protective and very handsome. She didn't know how, but Ned could make her do things she didn't want using only his smartness. Madison would bet she was as red as a tomato (and even more). Ned was walking in front of her but after a while, he went with Madison to talk to her which caused at her stomach a strange situation.

"Do you still wanna play with me?" Ned asked her and he smiled at her showing his perfect teeth. The truth was Madison still was a little bit anxious about the game but there was no way to tell him she was scared to face him.

"I was gonna ask you the same question... Ned..." She said and she smiled back and then looked him into his eyes which by the way had a wonderful blue, sea color. She was ready to lean again, but decided against it when she remembered she was a TOMAS!

* * *

House 4: Natalie and Dan (Natan), bathroom, 9:38

_Dan's POV_

Dan Cahill was in the bathroom: Natalie's way for revenge, and he was trying to find a way to get out. The worst thing was Natalie had taken ALL his video games and had changed the passcode of his laptop so he could not play again. But then, while he was sitting at a red carpet on the bathroom, he decided that he was gonna make Natalie hurt for destroying his high-score. She smiled evilly when the perfect idea came to his mind... The plan was easy: The only thing he had to do was make something disgusting and change it with Natalie's perfume. Besides, making something disgusting was his talent! He got up and opened a box where he found some things with which you can clean the toilet... He also found something he wasn't sure about his name but it smelled really bad and was dark green so... In some minutes, he had made a liquid thing that was smelling really bad... He then changed it with Natalie's bottle and remembered he had to find a way to get out.

"NATALIE OPEN OR..."

"OR WHAT PATHETIC AND IMMATURE ORPHAN?"

"OR I'LL CALL FISKE!"

"AND YOU'LL TELL HIM?"

"YOU'RE A STUPID BITCH!"

"DANIEL SHUT IT! I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE ON MY STAR-DOLL! " Natalie said.

"CALL OF DUTY IS BETTER!"

"IS NOT!"

"YOU ARE SAYING THAT CAUSE YOU CAN'T PLAY ANY OF THESE AWESOMENESS CAUSE YOU'RE A GIRL" Dan said and then Natalie unclocked the door and looked at him.

"I dare you to play PSP against me! The winner will make the other one see a movie he doesn't want... For example twi-light!" Natalie dared Dan.

"Or maybe resident evil..." Dan said.

* * *

_Hamilton's POV_

Hamilton had a feeling something was wrong with Sinead. He hadn't seen any Ekaterina reacting like that before, that was a Tomas style but Sinead was NOT a Tomas. But then she remembered the way she had punched him before. That was not a girly ekaterina punch. It really hurt him! Maybe he had gone mad but Sinead didn't bahave like an Ekaterina but like a Tomas and Hamilton had a great idea to find out what she was. He started looking for her and finally found her sitting on the floor and crying at the gym. He was too sad when he saw her. He sat next to her and smiled to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing..."

"Then why are you crying?" Hamilton told her. Sinead stopped crying and then said:

"I don't know..."

Then Hamilton did something CRAZY! He leaned and hugged her (do I have to remind you she's an Ekaterina?). Sinead stood there for some seconds and then she hugged him too... Hamilton closed his eyes and felt the warmth through his body. After a minute they stopped and then Hamilton removed her hair from her head, touched her neck and leaned to kiss her but just when their lips touched Fiske's voice was heard and Sinead drew away .

"Attention to all the Cahills please... I have to inform you a song competition will be held on Friday... Each couple will sing a song together. The rules had changed a little bit... I see you don't like the same music so I'll chose the songs for you so be at 6:00 pm in the central house where you can eat and discuss... Till then try not to die... Greetings..." Fiske's voice that was coming from a microphone said. When the announcement was over, Sinead and Hamilton weren't talking.

"Sinead, do you want me and you to have a race to that blue thing over there?" Hamilton asked her after some seconds.

"Why?"

"To have fun..."

"Fine" Sinead agreed and they started running. Sinead was extremely quick and almost won Hamilton. Her speed wasn't normal for an Ekaterina. After Hamilton defeated her they sat on a sofa to relax and then Hamilton looked Sinead into the eyes and asked her:

"You're a Tomas, aren't you?"

* * *

**Thank you all lovely readers for reviewing! I love you all too much! Next chapter Amian I PROMISE IT DON'T WORRY! So I hope you liked the way Hamilton found Sinead is half and half... **

**Now Questions:**

**1. Who do you want to win in the basketball race? Ned or Madison? NED ;) :) 3**

**2. Who do you want to win at the PSP match? Natalie or Dan? Maybe Natalie?**

**3. What's the most embarrassing thing that have ever happened to you? (big and tiring story...)**

**4. Is anyone here greek or am I the only normal person in this country who loves these books and writes stories about them? (I'm the only one possibly...)**

**5. Do you keep secrets? (yes... I've never told a secret...)**


	16. Too close

**Amian time now... and not only... Secrets are revealed and basketball will make someone live a nightmare (or maybe not?)... PSP who will win? Maybe Dan or maybe Natalie... Twi-light or resident evil? (both bad...) Am I happy again? That's strange... Very bad things happen at school... Remember the story I told yo about volleyball? It turned out my life is like a serial... In which I'm not the protagonist and that's bad... (don't ask...). Keeping you from the continue, hah? Sorry... **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ich owne nothing... (I tried to write it to german... I used to learn -4 years- but the only thing I remember is Ich which by the way I have the feeling I wrote mistaken... Anyway... I'm getting boring again... You got the point: I do NOT own the 39 clues...**

* * *

House something: Amy and Ian (Amian), 10:36, living room

_Ian's POV (by the way POV means point of view?)_

_Ian Kabra woke up by the birds. He was very happy even though Amy would rarely talk to him. She didn't sleep with him in the night, she preferred the sofa in the living room. Ian wasn't used at being so avoided by girls but that was the thing he liked at Amy; her difference. He wore his clothes and quietly got down the stairs and saw Amy sleeping on the sofa. He smiled when she saw her. He got closer to her and sat at the sofa. He looked at her for some minutes and then got closer to her. He still liked her and that was his biggest secret. Since the clue hunt, he couldn't take his mind off her and was thinking about her all the time. He leaned and kissed her on her lips carefully, trying not to wake her up. She moved a little bit but he wasn't awake. He was in love with her since the first time he saw her. She was so beautiful._

"Amy... Amy... Wake up... I want to talk to you..." He told her and Amy opened her eyes.

"Hey..."

"Good morning... I have news for you..."

After a minute:

"WHAT? ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS? I CAN'T BELIEVE FISKE WOULD MAKE US DO IT! I HATE HIM! BY THE WAY DO YOU KNOW HOW TO SING?" Amy shouted.

"Yup, I suppose I had some lessons..."

"Show me..." Amy said and Ian started singing a song no one except of him knew. He had written this song for Amy when he was at the airplane.

The lyrics were the following:

I know I'm bad but please forgive me,

Don't hide me the light...

Give me a chance,

Let me be the one you love,

Let me be the one you care,

Don't let the hope die... Just give me a chance...

Let me be the one you love,

Just forgive what I did...

JUST FORGIVE ME!

I know you're different so prove it,

Stop being angry...

Don't behave like a child...

You said you needed revenge... You say you hate me...

I understand you... You're right...

But please forgive me...

**(guys I'm so sorry for this tragedy I'm not a Janus... I am a Tomas)**

* * *

Gym, Hamilton and Sinead

"So?"

"What?"

"Sinead, tell me... You are not an Ekaterina, aren't you?" Hamilton asked her again. She didn't dare to look him into his eyes so Hamilton with his hand he made her look at him. He grinned.

"So?"

"I AM an Ekaterina..." Sinead said.

"Don't lie..."

"I am not lying..."

"Yes you are..."

"I'm not lying Hamilton..." Sinead said.

"Sinead... Tell me... No Ekaterina punches with so much strength..." Hamilton said and Sinead looked impressed.

"Hamilton, I have to leave..." Sinead said and she tried to get up but Hamilton held her hand and pulled her down. He felt a warmth when he touched her hand.

"Not if I don't learn the truth..." Hamilton said.

"Sinead... You're not the only one that has secrets..." Hamilton told her.

"What do you mean?" Sinead asked and Hamilton gently fondled her cheek.

"You know... I'm not the cruel Tomas everyone thinks I am..." He told her while he was moving closer to her.

"I've never thought you were cruel..." Sinead said.

"So? Are you a Tomas?" Hamilton asked and Sinead smiled.

"Maybe... Half and half..." Sinead answered. They now were very close.

"You mean you are half an Ekaterina and half a Tomas?" Hamilton asked her.

"Exactly..."

"Sinead..."

"Yeah?"

"You keep secrets?" Hamilton asked.

"Maybe?"

"Some minutes ago, I have discovered something... I like someone..." Hamilton said and Sinead blushed.

"Who?"

"Who do you think?" Hamilton asked and he leaned closer.

"I don't know..." Sinead answered and she smiled. Then, her phone rang. Hamilton moved away.

* * *

Ned's POV

He had won! Madison was ok too but he was better and he had defeated her! And now she would do whatever he wanted.

"I don't believe it! The game was unfair!" Madison yelled even though she knew it wasn't.

"Madison, who do you like?" Ned asked.

"Why should I tell you?" She answered without looking him into his eyes and she blushed.

"Because... You must do whatever I tell you remember?" Ned said.

"I don't care... You're overdoing it..." Madison said and Ned smiled.

"Let me change the question a little bit... You like me, don't you?"

"YOU WISH!"

"Madison, it's obvious..." Ned said.

"You don't have the right to speak! You kissed me!" Madison told him.

"No I didn't!"

"You were about to!"

"Idiot"

"Nerd"

"Stupid"

"Fool"

"Jerk"

"Shut it" Madison said and then Ned pulled her quickly and kissed her.

"No you shut it! The only thing I want to know is if you like me or not!" Ned yelled.

"OK I LIKE YOU! HAPPY NOW?" Madison shouted and Ned stood there surprised without even believing she liked him. When Madison realized what she had said, she started running to the house as fast as she could with Ned behind her also running. When Madison arrived at their house she locked herself into the bedroom. Ned was on the door.

"Madison! Madison open up! I like you too, open the door! Open right now or I'll open the door by myself! Open! Just unlock this freaking door! Please! Come on now!" Ned begged her.

"No way!"

"Why don't you open the door? Look, I know you're stubborn but soon or late you'll need food and drink and till then I won't leave... So make it easy and just open the door!" Ned shouted.

"No I won't"

"Please! Ok... I'll wait..." Ned said. After ten minutes Madison opened the door and then Ned got into the room. Madison sat on the bed and Ned sat next to her. Ned looked her into the eyes and she looked anxious. He fondled her left cheek gently with his hand and then he kissed her.

* * *

**Hehehe! You must hate me right now for finishing like that! I don't believe I'm writing these things (imagine me like Madison exactly the same character in the brunette version) I don't recognize myself! So... Happy now? For the Amian? I didn't like it but I hope YOU did. Ian blushed and kissed Amy so I hope you're happy... Γιατί στο διάολο όσοι Έλληνες το διαβάζουν αυτό δεν ανεβάζουν review στα ΕΛΛΗΝΙΚΑ να δουν τα ματια μου κατι οικείο? Sorry for that... Back to the topic...**

**Questions:**

**1. What's the most scarfing time you've been through? (I don't want to remember...)**

**2. Did you like the Nedison part? (I hope you understood it cause it was complicated...**

**3. Do you prefer boys kissing girls or the opposite? (boys kissing girls...)**

**4. What would you do if you were Madison? (exactly the same!)**

**5. I want more Nedison stories! (that wasn't a question, was it? yeah I know... We are learning question tags at school so...) **


	17. Something very unexpected

**Guys I'm so sorry for finishing that way... I'll try to update sooner next time... Easter is coming so I have time... ONE WEEK OF SCHOOL! (as you can see I adore school)... To the topic... I'll update my other stores too... Please check them out, it means much to me... Now... I so sorry again...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Can someone explain me what disclaimer means? I don't really know... Remember I'm greek... And by the way I don't own the 39 clues...**

* * *

House 1: Hamilton and Sinead (Hamead), gym, 12:37

_Hamilton's POV_

I nearly kissed her... I nearly KISSED HER! She is so beautiful... Her eyes are the best green color I've ever seen... And her long, auburn hair smell really nice... I will kiss her... I don't know how, but I promise myself I'll do it! Wait a minute... Does she like me? She didn't seem like she didn't want to be close to me... Maybe she does... But maybe she doesn't. Hamilton thought and he looked at her while she was talking at the phone. When she hung up, he smiled.

"So... You're a Tomas!" Hamilton said and Sinead sat next to him only some inches far from him. She looked comfused.

"Hamilton... Why don't we go at the bedroom?" Sinead told Hamilton and she got up and started walking. Hamilton was behind her. When they arrived at the bedroom Sinead lied on the bed.

"I'm tired..." She said and then Hamilton lied on the bed with his head up to see her.

"Me too..."

"Hamilton... I'll go and drink some water." Sinead said and she woke up. After a while, she came back and she sat on the floor. Hamilton got up and sat next to her so that he could touch her body. She smiled at him showing her wonderful teeth. Hamilton touched her hand accidentally but then decided to hold it. He leaned to her slowly, fondled her cheek and took Sinead's hair of her face.

"You didn't tell me who the girl you like is..." Sinead said but she knew the answer.

Then, their lips touched and Hamilton finally managed to kiss the girl of his dreams. They have been kissing for some minutes and when the broke apart Hamilton whispered to Sinead:

"Don't tell me you don't know..." and then he kissed her again.

* * *

House I don't remember (maybe 2?): Madison and Ned (Nedison), bedroom, 12:47

_Ned's POV_

Madison Holt and Ned Starling were kissing when Madison's phone rung. They broke apart and Madison moved away from him and answered. It was Fiske.

"Hey... Good morning Madison... I hope you're having a great day..." He said.

"What do you want?"

"In ten minutes you must come at the central house for the draw. Be ready... You probably won't like the songs... See you..." Fiske said.

"Yes... Wait... What draw?" Madison told him but he hung up without answering.

"What is it Madison?" Ned asked.

"We are going to the central house for a draw..." Madison answered.

"What draw?"

"I don't know... I think we'll find out though..." Madison said and she got ready to leave.

"Hey... Are you ok?" Ned asked.

"Yeah... Everything is fine..." Madison said ironically.

"What's wrong?"

"See you at the house..." She answered and she left without looking at him.

_Girls ARE CRAZY! Ned thought._

* * *

House 3 (I think): Reagan and Ted (Teagan), living room, 12:54

_Reagan's POV_

"I'm bored!" Reagan said for once more. They had been sitting in the sofa without doing anything for an hour. Reagan was trying to find out why Ted had kissed her but she couldn't find a solution at the problem she liked. The he-likes-me version wasn't that good (even though she maybe liked him too...) because HE WAS AN EKATERINA!

"Reagan it's the 56 time you tell it..." Ted said.

"Seems you're boring..."

"Oh excuse me queen Reagan... I'll try to be more amusing..." Ted answered ironically.

"I have an idea... Arm wrestling..." Reagan suggested.

"What's that?" Ted asked.

"Don't you know it? It's the game when two players are trying to use their strength to force the opponent's arm down... We should play... Unless you're scared..." Reagan said.

"May I remind you I'm a boy and older than you?"

"You don't have to... I can see it..." Reagan said and she and Ted gripped their hands and starting pulling their hands down. Ted was surprisingly good thing that Reagan hadn't thought before. He was nearly winning and Reagan's arm was nearly 3cm away from the table.

"Losing Reagan?" Ted asked her and then with a quick move with all her strenght, Reagan managed to pull her hand up but she hadn't won yet. They were keeping pulling when Reagan looked into Ted's eyes and asked him something.

"Why did you kiss me yesterday?" she said and she tried harder. Ted was very strong but now she had nearly managed to pull him down. Ted sighed.

"Doew it really matters right now?" Ted asked and he closed his eyes and pulled her with more strength.

"Yes..."

"Ok... It was an accident..." Ted said and he shouted because of the pain Reagan was causing him.

"Are you sure?" Reagan asked.

"No..." Ted said but Reagan looked at him angrily.

"I mean yes..." Ted said and then Reagan defeated him.

"You're good... For an Ekaterina..."

"For a Tomas?" Ted asked.

"Not really..."

"So I'm not good..." Ted said.

"What do you mean?" Reagan asked.

"Well... I'm not sure I should tell you... Anyway... I am a Tomas..." Ted said and Reagan stood there without talking.

"AND WHY THE HELL WEREN'T YOU TELLING ME?" Reagan said and she quickly kissed him.

* * *

**Hahahahaha! You now must be thinking of the best way to kill me! I'll stop finishing like that... Don't worry I'll update soon... Read and review... Sorry for that... Don't kill me...**

**Questions:**

**1. Do you know black veil brides? (yyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss!)**

**2. What couple do you want me to do next? (nedison and hamead and maybe teagan)**

**3. What would you tell me if I decided to delete my story?**

**4. Please upload some nedison stories! It's one of the only two pairings I love...**

**5. What would do you prefer? Kiss Ian or Ned? (can I kiss none?)**

**6. Do you like it when in a book the main protagonists are many? (it depends... mostly no)**


	18. A movie, strange reactions and a message

**Hey... As I promised before, I'm back now! Oh and I think you misunderstood a question I asked you in the last chapter. Of course I'm not gonna delete the story! No way! Now... Sorry again for finishing like that... Really are you patient? I'm not and most times this turns into a disaster. OMG! Am I writing again and keeping you from the next chapter? Yes I am... So sorry...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues (shouting and punching my chair...)**

* * *

_Ned's POV_

_Why? Why is she acting like that? I know she likes me... She herself admitted it so why is she leaving like that without saying anything? Maybe she doesn't like me... No she does... The way she kissed me wasn't like she hated me... Difficult girl, I can't understand her but that's the thing I like to her. That's why I love her so much. Two days ago, if someone would tell me I would love Madison so much, I would call him mad and maybe even I would try on him my new medicine... She is so beautiful today with her blue, adidas t-shirt... It's strange she's so young but looks so mature. Back to the topic... Why is she avoiding me? Maybe she's to stubborn to admit she kissed me. Yes... She is... But I won't leave her like that... I will not leave this house if Madison won't tell me she likes me. To my honor as an Ekaterina (and a Tomas)... Ahhhhh! She is wonderful... She's so sweet... And she kissed very nice..._

* * *

_Madison's POV_

_Wake up! You're Madison Holt and he is Ned Starling! Well, I MIGHT like him a bit... Ok a lot but that's not a big deal, is it? Ok it is... I like him very much and... wait a minute why am I acting like that? The one I like likes me, possibly, so what's the problem? The problem is he is an Ekaterina! He is NOT an Ekaterina and I know it! Well, I do but my siblings don't... or... What if they do? What if they have kissed the other Starlings? Ok Hamilton obviously liked Sinead but REAGAN WOULD NEVER KISS TED!_

* * *

_Ted's POV_

Reagan was kissing Ted. Ted was kissing her too and when they stopped he was sitting next to her only some inches far from her. He liked her so much and her reaction was so great. He smiled at her to sow her he liked her too.

"That was great..." He said.

"Indeed... And by the way I don't believe it was an accident!" Reagan said and she grinned. Ted smiled.

"Neither do I..." He said and he kissed her.

* * *

Dan's POV

"And Edward decided to let... Daniel are you listening to me?" Natalie said. She had defeated him only with her strategy and now Dan was forced to see TWI LIGHT. He wasn't understanding a thing! If the vampire or the mummy or whatever this thing was, liked the girl called Mella? Or Vella... Not Bella that was... why wasn't he going to knock her door and tell her "Morning... You know I like you and the dudes of the something-dan-did-not-remember are so stupid I'm not aloud to something-else-dan-did-not-remember" The whole plot was stupid! And what the hell did that mummy had to be the dream boy of the girls? Nothing he himself didn't... And the actress that was playing Vella had absolutely no talent! Even Saladin could star better than her! And why the hell was Natalie crying? It wasn't such a great reason to cry... Evard had just kissed Vella... Disgusting!

"Natalie why are you crying? I know it's sad you won, but you don't have to cry..." Dan said.

"Shhhhhh! She will kiss him now..." Natalie said.

"Oh no! Not again!" Dan said. When the jerk called Edvard finally dared to kiss Vella, something crazy and surely explicit for a ninja happened. Dan's hand accidentally touched Natalie's! And the worst part he didn't scream of disgust or yelled he had to decontaminate his hand BUT HE STOOD THERE SEEING THE MOVIE AND HOLDING NATALIE'S HAND! Who the hell was he? The ninja lord or someone like Edard? And why Natalie smiled when he touched her?

* * *

Hamilton's POV

Hamilton was hugging and fondling Sinead. He was having a great time although he had the feeling something would go wrong and turn into a disaster. And he was right. After a minute Sinead's phone rung and she had a message. She looked at the phone but she was surprised and she looked very sad. She had been looking at the phone for some minutes and after a while she started crying silently.

"Sinead what is it?" Hamilton asked. Sinead looked at him like she had completely forgotten he was at the room too.

"Nothing important..." She said and she left.

* * *

**Hey... I hope you like it... I don't have much time to write so...**

**1. What do you think the message is?**

**2. Would you like me to put some mystery in the story?**

**3. Do you want the Cahills to play truth or dare?**

**4. What's your favorite name? **

**5. Conclude you are in a ship... The ship is sinking and you, in order to survivr, are in a boat. In the boat there are 6 passengers: you, your brother or sister, your boyfriend or girlfriend, your best friend and a little girl you don't know. The boat will sink if the passengers are 6 and the limit is 5. You are the one that decides which one will die in order for the others to survive. Which would you choose?**

**PS: The grandma is 89 years old...**


	19. The draw

**Sorry for being late guys... I had some exams (in which my mark was totally UNFAIR... -punching the bed and shouting I'll kill him-) Anyway... Back to the topic... I wanted to tell you to update your stories... PLEASE! And can you explain me what is a disclaimer? Oh my! I have forgotten that I have putted the milk to boil! Coming...**

**And I'm back... Oh my god this smell is awful... Remind me to remind myself to remind my brother not to forget to cook. Ok... I bet I won't eat today... Pizza time!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues... Remind me why I wasn't born to be one of those awesome writers of the 39 clues...**

* * *

_Dan's POV_

"Oh... YES! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Natalie... FISKE WANT AS TO GO TO THE CENTRAL HOUSE IN TEN MINUTES... TOO BAD WE WON'T FINISH THIS STUPIDNESS..." Dan said and he smiled. He looked a her. She looked really sad.

No! No! No! I can't believe it I had an idea as bad as this... Oh man... This girl changes me... Maybe if I do this, she'll start liking me too... HEY,HEY,HEY... WAIT A MINUTE DUDE... FIRST OF ALL THE IDEA IS AWUFUL! SECONDLY, SHE WOULD NEVER LIKE ME... AND FINALLY, WHY DID I SAY (THINK IT'S THE SAME THING) LIKE ME TOO? I DO NOT LIKE HER! NINJAS NEVER FALL FOR A GIRL... N-E-V-E-R! Dan thought.

"Natalie..." Dan said. NO MAN! DON'T DO THAT!

"Yes Daniel?"

"First of all it's Dan... I have an idea... Why don't we finish twi light and then go to the central house?"

"What did you just say?" Natalie said and she smiled.

"Well... You looked upset when I told you we had to leave and don't finish the movie so..." Dan said.

"And you would do that for me?" Natalie asked still not convinced.

"I guess... Let's finish before I change my mind..." Dan said and Natalie hugged him.

* * *

_Hamilton's POV_

Hamilton was really confused. How bad could the message be? Maybe it had to do with her parents. No... It had to do with him... He didn't know why but he just knew it. He went near the window and tried to find Sinead. He wanted to talk with her. Then, he saw her climbing a tree. He run after her. In some seconds he had climbed too and he was at a branch near her.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"Nothing..." Sinead answered.

"Come on now... Is it about me?" Hamilton asked again.

"It's nothing Holt... See you later..." Sinead said and she tried to get down the tree but Hamilton didn't let her.

"Let me"

"No way... Unless you tell me..." Hamilton said.

"You're such a betrayal..." Sinead said and she punched him. Hamilton was so surprised at her reaction that he let her. Sinead got down the tree but Hamilton ran after her. With a quick movement he pushed her down.

"Still don't wanna tell me?" Hamilton asked while he was pulling her down with his hands.

"Yup..."

"Ok... If you don't wanna tell me I'll learn by myself..." Hamilton said and he grabbed her mobile from her. Then, he got up and Sinead tried to take her mobile.

"Give it NOW!"

"No way!"

"Give it or... or... OR I'LL NEVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN! NEVER!" Sinead said.

"Wait a minute... Where the heck is this message... Oh here it is..." Hamilton said but exactly when he was ready to read it, the mobile ran out of battery.

"Ha!" Sinead said.

"Tell me..."

"I have nothing to tell you!" Sinead said.

* * *

_Amy's POV_

Amy Cahill was sitting in the sofa of the living room. She and the other Cahills that were forced to spend a month in the same house with their enemies, were in the living room. She was sitting next to Sinead who was as angry as never. She was mururring things like: IDIOT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HOW COULD HE DO THAT AFTER THE THING THAT HAPPENED? BETRAYAL! Natalie and Dan were arguing about twi-light.

"IT'S EDWARD DANIEL" Natalie screamed.

"No! It's Evan you pathetic, mysterious creature!" Dan said.

"DANIEL I KNOW BETTER THAN YOU!" Natalie shouted. While they were arguing Ned and Madison were not talking to each other. Ned was trying to but Madison was ignoring him.

"Madison... Please tell me what happened..." Ned said.

"Someone tell this green alien next to me that he is so pathetic and I will never talk to him again!" Madison said without looking him.

"Ned... Madison want me to tell you you are pathetic and she will never talk to you again." Reagan said.

"Well tell her she is stupid and she liked what happened so she should shut up and stop doing that!" Ned said.

"Ok... Madison... Ned says you are stupid and..." Reagan said.

"TELL HIM I HATE HIM!" Madison shouted.

"TELL HER SHE IS AN IDIOT!" Ned yelled.

"TELL HIM HE IS STUPID!" Madison said.

"TELL HER..."

"WHY DON'T YOU COMMUNICATE BY YOURSELVES? I CAN'T CATCH UP WITH YOU!" Reagan said.

"TELL HIM I WILL NEVER TALK TO HIM AGAIN!" Madison said.

"I've already told him that..." Reagan said.

"HE IS AN IDIOT!"

"SHE IS STUPID!"

"YOU ARE BOTH STUPID SO SHUT IT!" Ted said. While Ned and Madison were talking-telling Reagan to tell the other one, Ian was playing chess with the computer Ted had invented and was too angry that he was losing! Nellie and Jonah were listening to music and "talking".

"NIRVANA ARE AWESOME!" Nellie shouted while she was shaking her hand in the rythm of a song.

"I PREFER RAP..." Jonah shouted. Hamilton was looking at Sinead and she was looking at him murderly.

"HECK TELL ME!" Hamilton shouted.

"EVERYBODY LISTEN ME OR ELSE! I'LL FORCE YOU TO STAY TOGETHER FOR A YEAR!" Fiske said and everyone stopped their "discussions". After a minute they started again.

"TELL HIM TO SHUT HIS MOUTH!" Madison said.

"I PREFER METALLICA!" Nellie shouted.

"IDIOT"

"TELL ME!"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"IT'S EDWARD!"

"EVAN!"

"TELL HER I HATE HER!"

"IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED I'M NOT A POSTMAN!" Reagan shouted.

"SHUT UP EVERYBODY!" Fiske said angrily and this time no one dared to start again.

"Each pair will have to sing this Friday. Now, I'll choose a song for every pair. You have to write a song in a piece of paper and then throw it in this basket. Then, you'll choose one of the pieces of paper without looking." Fiske said and everybody did what he said. Sinead took a paper.

"Bring me to life by Evanescence" She said. ( watch?v=3YxaaGgTQYM)

Then it was Amy's turn.

"You belong with me by Taylor Swift" ( watch?v=VuNIsY6JdUw)

"WHOSE IDEA WAS THAT?" Ian asked. Dan started laughing.

"Glad you like it..." Dan said still laughing.

Then, Natalie took a paper and she gluped.

"Just the way you are by Bruno Mars..." ( watch?v=LjhCEhWiKXk)

"WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?" Ian said sarcasticly.

"YOU ARE THE ONE THAT WROTE THAT?" Dan asked Ian.

"EHH... OF COURSE... THAT WAS MY REVENGE..." Ian claimed.

"Actually I'm the one who wrote it..." Natalie said.

"NATALIE YOU ARE SUCH A STUPID, IDIOT..."

5 minutes

"PATHETIC FASHION-FREAK!" Dan said.

"I'm trapped in my own trap! I can't believe it!" Natalie said.

"NEITHER CAN I STUPID LUCIAN!" Dan shouted.

"Next please..." Fiske said and he pointed Nellie.

"Airplanes by B.O.B. and Hayley Williams" Nellie said. ( watch?v=kn6-c223DUU)

"Not bad..." Jonah said.

"TELL MADISON TO TAKE THE PAPER..." Ned said.

"TELL NED TO TAKE IT BY HIMSELF"

"TELL HER..." Ned said.

"Ok... I'll pick it for you..." Fiske said.

"Monsoon by Tokyo Hotel" ( watch?v=Le_IyYLrUtQ)  
"And the last one..." Fiske said and he picked a paper.

"Somebody that I used to know by Gotye and Kimbra" Fiske said. ( watch?v=DqRC5tquyU0)  
10 minutes later...

"So we have... Hamilton and Sinead singing BRING ME TO LIFE, Amy and Ian singing YOU BELONG WITH ME, Natalie and Dan singing JUST THE WAY YOU ARE, Ned and Madison singing THE MONSOON, Ted and Reagan singing SOMEBODY THAT I USED TO KNOW and Nellie and Jonah singing AIRPLANES... Great..." Fiske said.

* * *

**I hope you liked it BECAUSE IT TOOK ME MORE THAN TWO HOURS TO WRITE IT... Anyway I hope you know and like the songs too... And sorry for not updating for so long...**

**Questions:**

**1. How do you call your least favorite teacher? (Adolph Hitler -she is a woman-)**

**2. What's your favorite subject? (well except PE I like Maths...)**

**3. What's your favorite food? (spaghetti)**

**4. What do you enjoy most? Reading books or watching movies? (it depends...) **

**Please review... **


	20. Arguments and strange reactions

**Hello! I am so sorry I didn't update for so long! I had exams and I had to study and study and study. But now I'm back and I will update all my stories! Sorry again for keep you waiting! Will you guys still write fanfiction stories at Summer? :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues or any amazing part of it! :(**

* * *

Fiske's POV

**House one: Central house (living room) 2:55 **

Fiske Cahill looked around him. He had been through many dangerous circumstances, but this was obviously the most dangerous of all of them: he was surrounded by crazy teenagers that were shouting, screaming and yelling like stupid maniacs. Although he could easily understand how the other people think, he couldn't understand the way of thinking of these kids. He knew they liked each other, which was the reason he organized the reunion, so why were they still arguing? It was illogical. But of course, logic was an unknown word for the Cahills and especially for these kids. His plan wasn't going so well. His target was to make them get together, but they were arguing even worse than before. He coughed and tried to make them pay attention to him ,but as he waited, they ignored him.

"Guys stop arguing this instant!" He ordered loudly and everybody stopped for a while and looked at him.

"Shut up dear!" Ian shouted and everybody continued their arguments. Fiske sighed. They were really intolerable!

"Sorry guys but you are causing me a headache! If you want to argue, then go and argue in your houses!" Fiske interrupted them and they stopped for a while. Fiske waited for them to react. He was sure they would finally stop. But then, all the children got out of the room and went to the houses to argue! They were so unpredictable!

* * *

Hamilton's POV

Sinead Starling and Hamilton Holt were walking without talking to each other. There were clouds at the sky and it was ready to rain. Sinead was walking very quickly to avoid Hamilton but he, as a Tomas, walked quickly too and kept being in front of her. It was really difficult for the Holt boy to understand why she was angry with him after what happened but he knew she would be fine in some minutes, or maybe hours. He sighed and he looked at her but she wasn't looking him.

"Come on now! What did I do to you? Why aren't you talking to me?" Hamilton asked her angrily and he stopped walking, so did her. Sinead looked him for some seconds and then she continued walking.

"You know very well what!" She shouted and Hamilton ran after her and made her stop.

"Look... If you don't tell me, I'll find it by myself. I am not stupid, I can learn it if I want." He said calmly and Sinead raised her left eyebrow.

"Oh really?" She asked ironically and she looked him with anger.

"I'll ask for the last time: What happened?" Hamilton whispered and Sinead sighed.

"Why are you playing this game Holt? Do you hate me so much to do me such a mean thing?" She asked coldly and she crossed her arms.

"What?" Hamilton said confused.

"Don't pretend you don't know Holt. I had trusted you and you betrayed me. And you will pay for that." Sinead whispered and she emphasized each word. After some seconds she started walking again but Hamilton didn't try to make her tell him until they got home. Sinead opened the door and they got in. Suddenly, Hamilton pushed her softly near the wall and he got closer to her. He placed his right hand at her head and he pulled her closer. Then he kissed her and for some seconds she didn't react but after a while she kissed him back. When Hamilton let her go, she looked at him. Then, he slapped him and ran to the bedroom. Hamilton smiled, although it did hurt a lot. He liked it very much when she was angry. Her Tomas part was so funny for him. Some minutes later, he decided to enter the bedroom. He opened the door and he found her lying on the bed with her eyes closed, listening to music. With quiet moves, he got closer to her and took off her headphones. Sinead looked at him coldly.

"You are such a..." She tried to say but Hamilton interrupted her by kissing her.

* * *

Ned's POV

**House -is it two?- (living room), 3:02**

Ned and Madison had just arrived at home when the phone rang. They hadn't talk since the central house so they were more calm than before.  
"Hello?" Madison answered it.  
"Still alive?" Fiske joked and Madison ended the call with anger. Ned looked at her and smirked evilly. His plan was fantastic and if everything went well, then in some days he would be... Anyway...  
"Why are you looking at me like you are going to murder me?" Ned asked Madison.  
"Because I am..." She joked and she sat on the sofa. Ned sat next to her and looked at her.  
"So? I think I need some explanations..." He told her calmly.  
"About what?" She asked with fake innocence and Ned sighed.  
"About the fact that you are avoiding me after what happened." He whispered and Madison got up without talking to him.  
"Nothing happened. I was confused. Ekaterinas and Tomas don't get together, never." She answered seriously and she entered the bedroom.  
Oh really Madison? Let's see... Ned thought and he opened his mobile and called his first cousin, Alice.  
"Hello Alice. How are you? I think you owe me a favor..." Ned said when she answered.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it! Tell me your opinions and as always forgive my mistakes! I am so happy I'm finally back! :) And sorry again... You must hate me right now... And questions:**

**1) What's your favorite animal?**

**2) What's your only one favorite singer? (or band)**

**3) Do you know a very, very, very sad song?**

**4) Did you like it?**


	21. Feelings reading

**Hello! Thank you all for the reviews! You make me feel so happy! At last I'm back! :) Feel free to tell me your opinions! Review please! And if you want something in the story pm me or write it at the review! I love you all!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bla... Bla... Bla... Do I really have to write it? I mean if I did own something why would I spend my time here? ;)**

* * *

Dan's POV

Try to remember a day when you thought everyone and everything had allied against you. Add a day when your worst fear became real and now propagate the result with 1591,2. Finally, add a day when you wanted to be swallowed by the earth and a day when you were so angry that you wanted to murder. That's how Dan felt when he picked the paper with the song and even worse. His heart was beating rapidly, even now that he was walking without looking at Natalie. But his biggest problem wasn't he was trapped with a Cobra for a month, not even the fact he would have to sing with her this bleep, bleeping, bleeped, bleeping, bleep and bleeped song. No, his biggest problem was that he had just realized he, Daniel Cahill, probably liked her: NATALIE KABRA! This couldn't be happening! It was tragic! He had sworn he wouldn't fall for her and now he had!

"Dan... First of all you're starring. Secondly, why aren't you killing me or something? Thirdly, stop looking at me like that, it is odd! Thirdly, are you ok? You look kinda... normal. I mean you're not normal. What happened?" Natalie asked confused. Dan stopped walking and he blushed. He had been looking at her like an idiot all this time!

"Are you concerned Natalie?" He joked to avoid the questions and then Natalie blushed. Dan noticed she was extremely pretty when she was blushing.

* * *

Natalie's POV

"No... I just... Anyway, you know we must decide which part of the song each of us will sing." Natalie said and they continued walking but Dan didn't answer. He was strangely quiet, serious and mature and that made Natalie look at him with amazement. Not that she didn't like it when he didn't behave like a baby, but she preferred the old Dan: the immature and extremely funny "ninja". She smiled. This question came for one more time to her head: _Do I like him?_

"Why are you like that?" She asked him seriously and Dan stopped walking and moved closer to her. He looked her in the eyes for some seconds and then he continued walking without saying a thing! _Strange_... Natalie thought and she walked behind him. After some minutes they arrived at home. Dan got into his room and he lied at the bed with his head on the pillow. And he didn't even open his laptop to play Call of Duty or Zombie-land! He just sat there, without talking or making annoying noises like always! Natalie sat next to him but he ignored him.

"Hey, Dan. Why do you act like that?" Natalie asked and Dan looked at her. Natalie couldn't really identify his feelings... _Anger? Happiness? Frustration? Sadness? Wait... Maybe... No way... _She smiled_. Love?_

* * *

Ian's POV

Ian Kabra was walking next to the girl of his dreams: Amy. He was supposed not to like anyone, because love was for losers, but for this girl, he would make an exception... His problem now was one: How would he make her like him? She was too angry with him since Korea, and she really had a point. He had kissed her and then he nearly killed her. Lovely. And now she stammered around him and blushed... But she had slapped him the day before and that hurt a lot but he did worth it. Well actually he worth more than this but whatever. His smart mind was trying to find a solution. And of course, he did...

* * *

Amy's POV

Amy was a really smart person and her best characteristic was that she could control herself. She could easily control her thoughts, even her emotions. But now, with Ian Kabra walking next to her she couldn't, and that made her mad!

"So, Amy dear... What do we do now?" Ian asked with his British accent.

"Ian dear... I have no idea!" She mimed his accent. Ian laughed and Amy grinned too.

"What's the name of the song again?" Ian asked and Amy sighed.

"It's you belong with me you uneducated!" Amy shouted and Ian looked at her with this confident look Amy liked very much (although she wouldn't admit it).

"Do you like this song?" He asked her and he smiled when Amy nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm sorry..." Ian said seriously after a while. Amy raised her eyebrows with amazement and looked at him.

"About what?" She stammered although she already knew the answer.

"About everything." He answered and he got closer to her.

"It's ok..." Amy whispered after some seconds and Ian looked her.

"I didn't want to hurt you..." He said and leaned to her to kiss her. _What am I doing now? Kiss him or not?_

* * *

Ted's POV

Ted and Reagan weren't talking and their silence brought awkwardness. Since the kiss they had never said anything and that made Ted feel so strange. Did she really like him? Of course, she was the one that kissed him, but then why didn't she talk to him? She didn't look happy but she didn't look sad either. She had a cold, thoughtful look and she walked quickly and surlily. Ted had the feeling she was avoiding him but he couldn't explain why. Some minutes before she _herself_ had kissed him, so what was her problem? Maybe she was confused, maybe she needed time to get used to it.

"Reagan?" He called her and he stopped her.

"What?" She asked him and she raised her eyebrow.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He wondered and she sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it!" She screamed and she left angrily. _Girls are crazy! Why do they all like to make things difficult?_

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Remember to forgive my mistakes and review! Please let me know if you are interested at the Joellie as a couple or do you really care about them? I mean they are not interesting! Please tell me your opinions about them! :)**

**Questions:**

**1) Imagine you could be given one super power... Remember only one! Which of the followings would it be?**

**_a- TO READ PEOPLE'S MIND_**

**_b- TO BE REALLY QUICK_**

**_c- TO BE VERY, VERY STRONG_**

**PS: If you chose A, then you like having power and be the leader. If you chose B, then you are energetic and like doing many things in the same time. If you chose C, then you hate being weak and you hate your weaknesses. ****I chose A...**

**2) What is your dream job?**

**3) What do you think Sinead's message is?**

**4) Do you think Natalie will kiss Dan or Dan Natalie? Or together?**

**Thanks again! Please R&R! :)**


	22. Father and son

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I didn't update for so long but I had a tiny, little problem. Do you remember the message? In this chapter I wanted you to learn what it was but the fact is that I've never actually knew what the message was so I had to think about it! But I finally did! Note: This chapter is only Hamead and it's a little bit dramatical. Read to find out who sent Sinead's message, what he\she write and why...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues...**

* * *

Hamilton's POV

Hamilton was at the back yard of his and Sinead's house and he was looking at their swimming pool and their amazing garden. The only thing he hated this moment was Sinead's reaction. What had happened to her really? What was the message and why did she act like this? Why did she avoid him? It was already 6 o'clock and he hadn't eaten anything since the morning, but he didn't want to eat. The only thing we wanted was to do was to kiss Sinead and to learn what happened. He looked at the beautiful sky and he sighed. That's when he noticed that Sinead came to see him and she sat on the grass without looking at him. He starred at her. She had just taken her bath and her hair were wet but he liked it.

"Beautiful sky, right?" She said and she looked him into his eyes for some seconds. Then, she looked at the sky again.

"Yes" Hamilton managed to tell her unconfidently. What did she want? To tell him the truth or start an argument with him?

"Hamilton..." Sinead called him with her sweet voice and Hamilton nodded. She was so beautiful that day... Then Hamilton looked at her and he realized he had forgiven him and she would tell him what the message was. With reluctant, slow moves, he carried her and placed her to his lap, so that she could only look him into his eyes. Sinead didn't react. She looked at him and she sighed. She smelled really great.

"Sorry..." She apologized and Hamilton fondled her neck.

"Will you tell me what happened?" Hamilton asked encouragingly and she nodded.

"The message was from your father Hamilton." She whispered after some seconds. Hamilton froze. He was always afraid of his father, but why did he wrote a message to Sinead? Did he knew that he had kissed her? And if he did, what did he write?

"What? What did it say?" Hamilton asked and Sinead cried painfully and she hid her face on his right soldier. Hamilton hugged her and he kissed her on her head.

"It said that you fooled me and that you just did what you did to laugh at me and then make me hurt and laugh with your family... He told me that nothing you did was real and it was just a plan the Holts made to hurt me..." Sinead whispered and she cried louder. What? Did his dad tell such a terrible thing to her? Why? Grrr! He would kill him! He made his "girlfriend" cry!

"What! Of course I didn't do something like that! Everything was real!" Hamilton told her angrily and he fondled her cheek.

"I know, but it took me a while to realize it... I am sorry I didn't trust you Hamilton. I love you..." She stammered and Hamilton grinned happily.

"I love you too..." He said quietly and he kissed her. And it was a long, magical, passionate kiss. After some minutes, Hamilton broke the kiss and Sinead looked at him with a smile. Hamilton smiled back at her and he took his mobile phone and called someone.

"Hello dad... I think that we have to talk, shall we?" He said after a while.

"Yeah Hammer, I'm afraid that we indeed have to talk." His father answered quickly with an loud voice.

"Me and Sinead didn't like what you did Dad. Don't dare to try to get between us ever again, am I clear? Or else!" Hamilton treatened angrily and he waited for Eisenhower's answer. He had never spoken like that to him before, but now that he made Sinead cry, Hamilton didn't care about it!

"Look, you are a Tomas and she is an Ekaterina. I will not let my son to have a relationship with an Ekaterina!" Eisenhower said seriously and he emphasized each word.

"I didn't ask your permission father." Hamilton dared to say and Sinead looked at him in admire. They both smiled and Sinead kissed him for a second.

"Let me make it clear, if you have a relationship with Sinead, I will not let you stay in our house. If you're old enough to make your own decisions, then you're old enough to live by your own!" His father shouted and he ended the call. Hamilton froze. Now it was so difficult for him to choose. Sinead or his family? He looked at her and she smiled weakly. And then he made his decision: Sinead. But how was he supposed to survive? Where would he live? What would he eat? He looked at Sinead and he silently asked for her help. She smiled evilly. And that meant one thing: She did have an idea, but what?

* * *

**Hello! I hope you liked the message! It took my ages to think it! And sorry it was so small but I wanted to end like that! :) Please review!**

**Questions:**

**1) Did you like the message idea?**

**2) What do you think Sinead's plan is?**

**3) Do you want me to do some Hamead in the next chapter or not?**

**PS: Thanks for the reviews! Keep being awesome guys!**


	23. Love: the feeling of all the feelings

**Hello! So, I think I did enough Hamead so time for some Amian and Natan action, later Teagan and Nedison and perhaps a little possibility of Joellie... Please review! I hope you liked it!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Guys I have to tell you something... I know you'll find it very harmful and depressing but I think you must know it... I do not own the 39 clues guys! :( Sorry I didn't tell you earlier...**

* * *

Amy's POV

_No way! I will not let him kiss him after what he did! How dare he anyway? He left me in a dark, disgusting cave where I would probably die! And before that he did kiss me! No! I will not go through this pain again! Never ever again! But what if he is different now? What if he is really sorry about what happened? What if... What if I like him too? What if I want to kiss him? And damn the freaking hell I want! No... No... No... I will NOT bloody hell kiss him! Over my dead body! Ok you won girly part of Amy, I'll let him kiss me, BUT I WILL ABSOLUTELY REGRET IT!_

Ian's POV

Ian leaned to her and brought his face closer to her. She smelled really nice and Ian recognized this smell easily: white rose and jasmine. How nice really, the perfume, she, her crystal eyes, her lips. Ian was so confused. Would she let him kiss her or was it too early to dare something like that? She looked her with a silly grin and she blushed. And then, he saw it deeply in her eyes: She liked him. And she would let him kiss her. Ian confidently smiled and with his right hand he brought her closer and removed her hair of her eyes. Amy looked at him. Then, he brought her closer and their lips touched. Her lips were really soft, softer than three years ago... He kissed her for some seconds and then she kissed him back. It was a perfect moment. Although Ian's Lucian instinct noticed it wasn't really perfect with the rain wetting them, but if you except this, it _was_ perfect. They kissed for a minute but then Amy moved away from him and looked him. Without talking she walked away and he didn't follow her. He thought it was better that way. He didn't want to talk to her either. He should think. He had hurt her so much some years ago and he wouldn't do it again. She didn't worth it. She worth someone better than him. Someone that would never hurt her. He walked to their house with a grin. What would happen now? She liked him, he was completely sure of it. But it was illogical to kiss her when the night before she herself had slapped him. But she did kiss him back so... She possibly needed time to think, maybe she was confused. Well, it wasn't easy to like someone whose mother killed your parents, was it? It wasn't easy to kiss someone who had kissed you before and then he had tried to kill you...

Dan's POV

Natalie and Dan were in the bedroom and unfortunately or fortunately they were sitting on their bed. For a strange reason that Dan couldn't understand yet, Natalie was trying to look him in his eyes which really impressed him. She always tried to avoid him but right now, she looked like she was trying to... get closer to him and Dan liked it... Really much... What! No he didn't! He hated her! Really. did. hate. her. so. much! She was a Kabra! But she was beautiful and... _Grrrrrr! Shut up_!

"So, Daniel... I think it's time for me to start testing your voice..." Natalie, the girl Dan did absolutely NOT like, interrupted his thoughts and she smiled. Dan, the ninja that of course did not like the girl mentioned before called, Natalie, who by the way Dan did not like, sighed and he looked at her with a smirk. Dan noticed he was really close to Natalie, who as you may or you may haven't understood yet, DAN DID NOT LIKE AT ALL!

"So, Nat... I think it's time for you to start calling me Dan..." Dan suggested with a fake, cute voice and he looked at her. They were sitting at their bed and unfortunately the weather was really bad so they were trapped home. Although, Dan liked it. It was such a romantic place with only some lights turned on and the rain falling.._. Wait, WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?!_

"No Daniel, I don't think so Daniel. Daniel, I will not stop calling you Daniel, Daniel, unless you sing a song to me Daniel. Am I clear Daniel or do you need me to tell it one more time Daniel?" Natalie joked and she laughed and the strange was that Dan laughed too! Odd...

"Well Nat, I'll sing you a song if that's what you want... Let me think... Oh right, _VOLDEMORT, VOLDE_..." Dan tried to sing but Natalie interrupted him and she closed her eyes with dissapointment.

"Something more not-annoying maybe?" She suggested and Dan smiled evilly.

"Ok... _Twinkle, twinkle little star!_" He sang with a funny, snide voice.

"No, no, no, no Daniel! Something more mature?" She said and she laughed again. And she was perfect when she laughed... No she wasn't! Well she was... NO SHE WASN'T AND THIS IS THE END OF DISCUSSION!

"Ok, I'll now be mature. I'm not kidding... _Old MacDonald had a farm ee-i-ee-i-o_!" Dan sang with a loud voice. Natalie sighed again.

"Ok, ok. This time I promise I will be mature!" Dan said and this time he really meant it. He woke up and he opened his computer. He searched "Just the way you are" and he pressed the video clip of this song, which he secretly liked. After some seconds the music started to play. He sat in the bed again and moved closer to Natalie and with his best voice he started singing. Luckily he had a wonderful voice, although he actually didn't know it...

"Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay?  
I say..." Dan sang with a really nice voice and he looked her in the eyes. It felt so strange to sing Natalie this song. And he liked this butterfly feeling in his stomach. The music of the video kept playing while she looked at her and that made him feel so odd: seeing Natalie from so close while romantic music was playing... It was awkward but... nice? While he was thinking, Natalie looked at him confidently and she smiled.

"When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are" Natalie sang with a really cute voice and Dan blushed. Her voice was amazing. Just the voice he always liked. Then, he stopped singing and looked at her. He was covered by sweat and his heart was beating so quickly. He was out of breath and he starred at her without being able to say anything. He felt so embarrassed but so confudent. So bad but so good. So weak but so strong. So sad but so happy... He remembered Amy's voice some days earlier. Define love, Sinead had told her. Love: The feeling of all the feelings, Amy answered and Dan hadn't understood what she meant, but now he had. Love, the feeling of all the feelings: Hate, embarrass, strength, weakness, sadness, happiness, fear, doubt, confidence, jealousy. And that was how he really felt: confused. And then, rught this moment, he understood it: He liked Natalie.

"You're good... Dan..." Natalie said quietly and she smiled.

"Thanks... Natalie..." Dan whispered and he got closer to her. The music was still playing while he was getting closer and closer and closer to her. Then, something unexpected happen. Their lips touched for just a little second. Or even less. They just touched nothing more, nothing less. They did not kiss but they just touched their lips. And then, they both ran out of the room with their cheeks as red as never.

* * *

**I hope you loved it! The Natan was really difficult but I think that I managed to make it as romantic as I wanted... Please tell me your opinions...**

**Questions:**

**1) What is better to eat? A piece of paper or four snail?**

**2) How much money would you ask in order to eat a chicken's brain?**

**3) Do you prefer a pet dog or a pet cat?**

**4) What do you think you'll become when you grow up?**

**5) Was the Natan good?**

**Please tell me your opinions! See you soon! Bye!**


End file.
